PokeHigh
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Just like the title said; our hero's going to school! A peaceful school life with his friends and rivals turn upside down when Lysandre comes back from the dead ready to get revenge on our Chosen One and the Kalos Champion. This time, he's playing even more dirtier, teaming up with Team Rocket. Will our heroes make it out alive?
1. Old Encounters

**PokeHigh**

 **Old Encounters**

 **OC's accepted, just review or PM me your details, including six Pokemon (no legendaries and eeveelutions)**

"I can't believe we got into the most awesome school in the Kalos league! Aren't you excited too, buddy?"

" **Why can't I be excited?! I'm so excited!"** the yellow rodent responded cheerfully wagging it's tail that represented a thunder bolt.

Ash chuckled as his faithful partner scooted up to his regular spot on his shoulder, "of course you are buddy, are you packed yet?"

Pikachu nodded and slid another bottle of ketchup into his miniature sized holiday bag, he zipped it closed and already had a drooling mouth, Ash sweatdropped at his love for the treat, "you really do love those stuff, don't you?"

" **Hehe…"** he scratched the back of his head in response.

Ash looked up at his pokeballs that he had caught from all of his journeys, pondering, "I'm allowed to take six pokemon each… that includes you, Pikachu, so I have to choose five more, and I can't let them out in the room because they're bound to destroy it."

" **Eh?"** he cocked his small yellow head, he skipped over to the mountain load of pokeballs and dove into it. A short while later he poked his hand holding a pokeball.

"Which pokemon is this, buddy?" Ash smiled as he handed the pokeball over to him, "Charizard?" Pikachu nodded happily, "Charizard it is, what's the next pokemon?" he scanned the pile and found one in the pile, "uh… Oshawott!"

Hearing it's name, the blue beaver came out of it's pokeball proudly as usual and tackled Ash in a hug, " **where were you I've miss you for so long! Oh Arceus!"**

" **No swearing,"** Pikachu snickered next to him, giving him a usual mini thunderbolt to the face.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Ash panicked as Oshawott got electrified, "ooh… that's gonna leave a mark." he huffed and used his beaver tail to "stomp" on the floor in protest. "Who's the next pokemon? Uh… guys…?"

Oshawott hissed slightly and turned back to it's trainer, he walked over to the pile and pulled out a random one, "you want to bring Bulbasaur?" he nodded as Ash took the pokeball and placed it on his belt under his shirt, "I'll take Talonflame next, I guess…"

" **Yay Bulbasaur!"** Pikachu cheered.

"I guess… I'll take… hm…" he pondered, then he turned to the two, "any suggestions?"

 _Splat._ They fell anime style and got up scratching their heads again, "I'll take that as a no, Bayleef, then."

" **Oshawott, whatever you do** _ **don't**_ **fall in love with her,"** Pikachu warned jokingly as his cheeks sparkled with electricity, " **or else."**

" **Can I recall that you fell in love with Jessie's pokemon?!"** he snapped back and the two were in a fight again, Ash sighed mentally at this.

* * *

"Mom, I'll be sure to work hard and become a pokemon master!" Ash yelled before he left the garden, "bye!"

"Bye, Ash!" Delia yelled as she saw him scurry through the house, "wait Ash! Your cap!"

He zoomed in and swiped it from her hand, "thanks mom! Gotta go!" Pikachu and Oshawott got on his shoulder when Ash got out of the house, he held a familiar pokeball in his hands, "Charizard, I choose you!"

The blue light materialised and a orange dragon like pokemon came out and gave it's battlecry, "nice to see you too, Charizard!"

" **Long time no see buddy!"** Pikachu chirped and got on his shoulder, he nodded and smirked, " **it's been awhile."**

"Charizard can you fly us to the Kalos region? We need to hurry or we'll be late!" seeming as he nodded, Ash hopped onto his back. The green scaled wings spread open and they were soon in the air. "PokeHigh here I come!"

* * *

" **You rode at least ten dozen flying, aquatic pokemon and you can get** _ **motion sickness**_ **,"** Pikachu sweatdropped when he saw Ash's face turn to a sickly green color.

"Geez, I'm so nervous!" he gulped, and the green faded a bit, Charizard laughed while carrying them.

" **Arceus help us,"** Oshawott shook his head.

* * *

"We're here! Thanks bud!" Charizard gave a thankful nod when the red light engulfed him. "Now…" before he could even enter the school gate, he felt someone tap his shoulder and Pikachu fell down with Oshawott. "What-"

"Hey Ash!" a blue haired brunette greeted him with a Buneary tackling Pikachu and Oshawott steaming.

"Dawn! You're here too?" he asked.

"Well, duh, Ash," she chuckled, "it's been a long time since we met in Hoenn!"

"Are you the only one who got in?" he looked around looking for a familiar face but no avail.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I've just got here three minutes ago."

"Sucks, wanna go see the school?" he asked and already in a running position, she smirked and nodded, "you be-" "Ash!" before she could finish another female voice cut through from the top.

"What?" they looked around and saw no one particular, until a dark blue haired girl popped out of the tree on top of them, "long time no see Dawn!"

"Iris!" they both said in unison as she jumped down.

"How's Pikachu and your journey in Kalos?" she asked cheekily. "Met any new pokemon?"

"Sure! I've even brought one of 'em!" he replied the sulked, "too bad for the six-rule limit though…"

"Yeah," she replied sweatdropping, "and turns out Axew doesn't want to evolve… so I caught another Fraxure!"

"Cool!" he exclaimed, "but where's Cilan? Is he here or his gym career got the best of him?"

"Don't know, let's go in first," she shrugged and already running in, Ash yelled out, "hey! Get back here!"

* * *

"Alain's a teacher here?!" Ash yelled when he saw the timetable that a random teacher handed it to him, "isn't he busy enough with being Champion already?!"

"You know him?" Iris asked sitting on the table behind him, "he's so dreamy-"

"Stop, don't even say it," Dawn sweatdropped sitting next to her, Piplup was already out of his pokeball catching up with Pikachu. The door slammed open which made them collapse from the table.

"Hey Ashy!" Gary yelled from the front, Ash wanted to hide himself so bad, talk about a "grand entrance". "Long time no see!"

"Yeah Gare-bear," he mocked back, earning a nudge from him: "You've grown up."

"Yeah I did, and you too," he laughed, he then plopped himself to the table on his right, they were currently at the corner of the class.

 _Boom._ all heads were turned to the door once again, "brother! Your inventions are so useless!"

 _Here we go again_ … Ash sweatdropped as two blondes waltzed in with the male being all burnt, "Clemont! Bonnie!"

"Ash!" Bonnie yelled and rushed up to him, "how are you? Long time no see! And-how's-pikachu-because-Dedenne-misses-him-so-much!"

"What?" Iris asked holding her hand close to her ear.

"What did she say?" Dawn asked copying Iris's movement, but before they could get the full details the bell rang and Bonnie hopped into the seat next to Iris's right, Clemont sat himself down next to Gary.

"Class!" a stern voice yelled through cutting the positive energy. _I don't think that's Alain's behaviour…_ Ash thought. "Alain!"

"Oh hey Ash! Never thought you'd be here," he strained a weak smile, "sorry for the attitude... paperwork got the best of me."

"Touché," he clicked his hands, "never though you'll be here too!"

The class soon filled up with more students, but a few pokemon was seen, Iris informed the puzzled Ash that people don't like to let their pokemon out because they're bound to disrupt the class, and this is the top class taught by the Champion himself and they don't want to embarass themselves.

An Eevee running through disbanded that explanation, his sight followed it and it ran to the corner on the left. A silver haired girl sat there alone dazing with the Eevee nudging her head, she responded by nodding.

"She's… weird," Ash commented turning his attention back to his friends, "so Dawn, how's the competitions going?"

"It's awesome! I've lately came up with a combination of-"

"You're _still_ a little kid," Iris mocked smirking and rubbing that insult in his face.

"Says you! You're the same age as me!" Ash yelled back and the two was in a friendly fight.

 _Smack._

"Ash, I know you almost beat me in the Kalos tournament, helped me defeat Team Flare and I almost got you killed, 'please' stay quiet in class," Alain sighed and tapped his foot on the floor, he could hear a few gasps and snickers in the class. "... as I was saying class, we have a few students yet to arrive; but we still start our first lesson today… listen, you all are handpicked by leagues."

"What are we?! Groceries?!" Iris mocked, with Dawn slapping her head on everyone's behalf, Alain couldn't find the words to counter so he just clipped te bridge of his nose.

" _Handpicked_ because you all have potential for being pokemon masters, as I already know one of you traveled through several regions to become one," he continued already muttering curses, "but I take most of you already know who he is."

"I'm not _that_ famous," Ash chuckled nervously, then he whispered into Clemont's ear: "Am I?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"So we'll be first introducing ourselves, Ash, why not you go first?"

"Fu-" he gulped with Pikachu gaping.

" **What?!"**

* * *

"Okay… so my name is Ash Ketchum… I'm 17… I'm from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"It's a Pikachu!" a girl with brown-blond hair yelled, a male Chikorita was on her shoulder. "Omigosh!"

" **Pikachu you have too many fangirls on your tail,"** the Chikorita sweatdropped and nudged his trainer's head. "Hey!"

"Haha!" another green haired boy laughed, with a Torchic on his table, "comedy gold!"

"Shut up!" she yelled, "tell that to your hair grass brain!"

"Oh shut up Olympia!" he snapped back, looking at her shocked face was too much for his laughing point, "I read the name list."

"You little-"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu couldn't take the 'stress' more, therefore, here we have the infamous **Thunderbolt**.

 _Boom._

"... thank you Pikachu…" Alain facepalmed and slumped back on his chair. "Uh… who's Serenity?"

Nobody answered when people started to look around, a small hand was raised in the corner slowly.

* * *

The silver haired girl nodded at the eevee, the eevee nodded back and it's eyes glowed blue.

" _Hello, everyone, my mistress's name is Serenity Ryukisaki, her middle name is Serene, she's 14 years old, and I'm her partner,"_ the eevee said through telepathy, " _she's… suffering from high-level depression and… mute."_

"Mute?" Ash gaped, "how can she battle? I can't wait to see her battle!"

"Ash!" all of his friends yelled.


	2. New Friends

**PokeHigh**

 **New Friends**

 **The OC submission is a wrap! I have received four OC's, please find yours!**

 **Farla:** _Bonnibel_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Appearance:** _She has moon white skin, black hair to just below her chin, longer in the front than the back, and grey eyes. Wears a lime green blouse with white shorts, white sneakers._

 **Pokemon:** _Brionne(M), Stufful(F), Ditto, Alolan Sandshrew(F), Komala(F), Mudsdale(F)._

 **Eonn The Zoroark:** _Alexander Mansoor_

 **Age:** _15_

 **Appearance:** _Short royal blue hair, blue eyes and ivory white skin. He wears a white vest and an open black coat on top of it with a blue outline on the coat. He wears black khaki pants and orange dance shoes. The cuffs of his coat are tipped at the end, resembling Empoleon wings and he wears grey gloves.  
_ **Pokemon:** _Empoleon(M), Skarmory(M), Metang, Swampert(M), Aggron(M)_

 **St Elmo's Fire:** _Chara Smith_

 **Age:** _18_

 **Appearance:** _Chin-length mahogany hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin with rosy cheeks. outfit consists of a green-and-yellow striped sweater, brown shorts, and a heart-shaped locket labeled "Best Friends Forever"._

 **Pokemon:** _Decidueye(M), Scyther(F), Absol(F), Cacturne(M), Bisharp(M), Zweilous(F)_

 **Warbound Immortal:** _Jax Thorne_

 **Age:** _12_

 **Appearance:** _He has chocolate-brown skin, with black, messy hair that goes down to his shoulders. His eyes are two different colors, with his right being a sapphire blue and his left an emerald green. He wears dark grey, loose-fitting jeans along with a white, sleeveless shirt under a black jacket with a purple trim. He has black sneakers that also have a purple trim, and a hat with the same. He also has black, fingerless gloves. On the inside of his right jacket he has six holsters for his Pokeballs. He also has a black and purple PokeGear on his right forearm._

 **Pokemon:** _Absol(F), Quilava(F), Blaziken(M), Smeargle(M), Luxray(M), Lopunny(F/Shiny)_

 **That's a wrap… ow… my eyes… thanks for all the information!**

* * *

Later in recess Ash's group decided to head to the cafeteria, much to Ash's delight, his look consists of a hungry Snorlax. His friends were reminded that he had an appetite of at least a dozen of Snorlax's.

"I'm starving," he said as he held his stomach which was constantly growling, "where is the cafeteria…"

Dawn sweatdropped and sighed, "Ash, will you stay quiet for a second?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that my stomach's protesting," he protested.

"Such a little kid," Iris teased, she missed the old days where she was mocking him in the Unova region, now she had a chance to live it again, she couldn't give it up, could she? Gary laughed and smirked, "yeah, you never grow up."

He groaned at their mocks and responded by sprinting forward, "race you there!" Iris had a tick on her forehead, "wait for me you little kid!"

" **Wait for meee!"** Pikachu sprinted behind them trying to catch up with Axew following, " **Irisssss!"**

They slammed the duo doors open with Iris falling on Ash, some people never change, do they? The students inside turned their heads towards them, they were red with embarrassment, "Iris," he said, "get off of me."

"Geez, fine Ash," she muttered and jumped off of him… using him as a launching pad, "Iris!"

"What?" she asked cheekily turning to him, he grunted trying to get up, he felt a force picked him up and the next thing he knew he was standing up, "what was that?" he asked looking around.

"A pokemon helped you up with psychic," Iris said in amazement, her eyes sparkling, "which was it?" she looked around, she saw a Chikorita, a Torchic, a Brionne, an Empoleon, hell she even saw a Decidueye, but no pokemon that can use **Psychic**. "Huh? The trainer must've returned it…"

"Well thanks anyways!" Ash called out, he felt a slight weight jump onto his shoulders, he knew what was it, "Pikachu, I see you've managed to catch up?"

He panted using Ash's head as support, " **d-dang it Ash…"**

* * *

Along their way crashing towards the food court, they've met Serena and Max, May couldn't come yet because of another league coming up which made Ash bite his fingers in jealousy, "so Max, how's your journey?"

"It's great Ash! I've even caught a Gardevoir!" he replied, his gaze not leaving Ash.

"Is it the Ralts we've met in our journey before?" Ash raised an eyebrow, his gaze now returned to his food. Serena knew what was in his mind at the moment, "Ash, what are you doing, exactly?"

"I'd expect a school cafeteria's 'food' that can't even be called 'food', this was unexpected," he pondered, "well, at least I can eat this! Dig in!"

"Hey… is this seat taken?" a short black haired girl asked, behind her was another female with mahogany hair and a male with royal blue hair. "Uh, no, you could have it," Ash nodded which they gladly sat down.

"So you're Ash Ketchum?" the girl with mahogany hair asked while biting at her food, "I'm Bonnibel, this is my partner Absol!" she gestured to the dark pokemon sitting below the table. "This hater is Alexandra, and this girl is Chara!"

The male shot her a death glare with his crystal blue eyes, "Bonnie, shut up."

"Yes?" Bonnie asked, her mouth was stuffed with food, Chara looked at her, "oh no not you sweetie, Bonnibel's nickname is Bonnie, I take it your name's Bonnie?"

"Yeah! And this is my partner Dedenne!" she gleamed as the small orange mouse popped on the table.

" **Dedenne! It's been so long!"** Pikachu's face beamed with excitement to catch up with his old electric-nuzzling friend. They then communicated with electricity, unfortunately for the people at the table, Dedenne learned **Thunderbolt** from Pikachu.

"Ahh!" they all yelled from being shocked, only Alexandra, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash were unfazed by the attack, "you okay?" Clemont asked.

"How are _you_ okay?" Bonnibel groaned as she supported herself from the ground, "I know why Alexander can, but how are you?" the three looked at each other and shrugged.

"I run an electric type gym," Clemont and Bonnie shrugged smirking, Ash pointed at Pikachu, "this guy shocks me all the time, in Unova he got controlled by Team Plasma and almost killed me."

The were in utter shock, this guy who's not even 16 yet he experienced death more than anyone should have, after a while, Max spoke up, "Ash, you're a legendary magnet; the chosen one; and every girl's 'dream man' but you're too dense for _love_."

All the girls at the table immediately laughed, except for Serena who was blushing wildly. Gary smacked Max's head for the bold words, even if it's true.

* * *

"Class, today we're battling," said Alain, the matchups were shown on their table computers.

"Who're you battling?" Ash asked looking at Clemont's table, he replied gulping, "Olympia."

"I got the mute girl!" someone yelled and Serenity flinched, it ticked off Ash, "hey! Save your insults to yourself!" he huffed then turned back to his friends, "I'm battling Max, yes!"

"Aww! Noo!" Max whined while slamming his table in the process.

* * *

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Go time Gardevoir!"

"Use **Thunderbolt**!"

"Counter with **Shadow Ball**!"

Pikachu nodded excitedly upon receiving the command, his cheeks sparkled with electricity charging up the attack, a wave of yellow electricity launched towards Gardevoir charging up her **Shadow Ball** , the two attacks collided and they were neutralised.

"Not bad Max," Ash smirked, "now use **Electro Ball**!"

"Stop that move with **Psychic**!"

Pikachu somersaulted in the air forming a ball of electricity on it's tail, the process repeated until it launched, but the attack stayed in mid air thanks to Gardevoir's **Psychic**. "Now launch it back!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled, the yellow mouse scooted to the side, the ball came back flying to where he had been standing a second ago, "use that blast to get on top of Gardevoir!" Pikachu nodded and adjusted his balance in mid air and onto Gardevoir, "use **Iron Tail**!"

Max's eyes widen seeming it's a super-effective move, but before he could call a counter move, Pikachu's tail glowed silver and it crashed down on Gardevoir. "Gardevoir!"

When the smoke cleared, Gardevoir took some damage but she's still standing, Pikachu stood at his side confidently, "time's up, and Ash gets to battle the next winner. Now we have Serenity and Mike."

* * *

"Go Gyarados!"

Serenity didn't say anything, a pokeball burst open on it's own and a Sylveon popped out.

"How is she going to battle?" Ash asked curiously.

Alain shrugged, "she forfeited in the Kalos league for no reason, I don't know, all of her battle records are erased."

"Use **Hydro Pump**!"

Serenity opened her mouth, unexpectedly much to everyone's shock, "dodge it Sylveon!"

"I thought she was a mute!" everyone yelled in surprise, Alain was gaping in shock at the moment, call him later?

Gyarados launched a massive pulse of water from it's mouth and launched it towards the fairy eeveelution, Sylveon heeded its trainer's orders and jumped into the air effortlessly, "now use **Thunderbolt**!"

"W-what?! Uh… u-use-" before he could call a counter move, yellow electricity cackled on Sylveon's white and pink fur and straight onto the water type, making it a super effective move, also causing smoke all around from the impact, "how is your _Fairy_ evolution able to use Electric type moves?!" he gaped as he returned the pokemon.

She simply smirked and returned Sylveon, "because I train my pokemon hard, unlike you, you abuse your pokemon to make them do as you wish."

He had a horrified look, "y-you're lying! I would never hurt my pokemon!"

"He had scars that are covered with chemicals, he's scared when you let him out, am I wrong, _Mike_?" she asked darkly and softly, walking over to him and swiped the pokeball out of his hand, she threw it in the air and Gyarados came out all hurt, "dear, I'm not going to hurt you, tell me the truth, okay? How did your trainer hurt you?"

Gyarados looked shocked; he's been abused since he was captured, he was shocked by his other pokemon when he didn't obey him or didn't show enough power, much less, this girl is talking to him waiting for an answer, " **y-yes…"**

"Is that so?" she continued, nuzzling her head, everyone looked at her in extra shock, "he used you as a tool, didn't he?" she glared at Mike whose legs were shaking, "I'm right, am I?"

He nodded gratefully, Serenity returned him to his pokeball for him to get some rest, she turned to Mike with a death glare, "you abused Gyarados since he was captured; _shocked_ him when he didn't listen or show enough power; and you call yourself a trainer?!"

"... he did that?" Alexandra muttered darkly clenching his fists, Serenity nodded and he charged up to him and ran him to the wall, "I 'dislike' people who think pokemon as tools."

"Alexandra! Calm down now!" Bonnibel yelled out to him with her pokemon at bay. "Seriously someone stop him!"

Alain and Ash rolled their sleeves each and began to tear the two apart, Alexandra was quite hard for Ash, mainly because he's to stubborn.

* * *

"Mike, you are hereby out of the school, not only did you abuse your pokemon, you did not show any respect towards your opponent," Alain cleared his throat before continuing, "and your pokemon shall be relocated to different trainers."

"What?!" he yelled.

* * *

"Hey Serenity, how did you train your pokemon like that?" Olympia asked enthusiastically, making Serenity take two steps back, "and how did you know what Gyarados was saying? Can you talk to pokemon or you just guessed?"

She smiled and shook her head, Eevee leaped onto her shoulder and they walked away, before the were out of her sight, the Eevee's eyes glowed blue once more, " _mistress does not prefer human contact, but aura guardians or psychics are an exception..."_

Olympia cocked her head from confusion, but before she can ask more they left, a tap on her shoulder jerked her head back, "Ash, what are you doing here?"

"What happened with Serenity?" he asked.

"... she's back to mute," she replied dumfounded, her Chokorita sighed as well, "but she said something about only psychics and aura guardians can get close to her."

"Does Ash qualify? He's an half-aura guardian," Bonnibel asked putting a hand on her chin, Ash looked dumbfounded himself, "how did you know that?"

She smirked and winked at him, "I know these things."

"Where did she go?" he asked again, she pointed her thumb behind her, "the gardens."

* * *

A blue barrier was set up in the most distinctive place in the gardens, unfortunately Max found out the hard way, he ran and face-planted on it getting a sore nose and face, "geez, Max, slow down a bit," Ash sighed and rubbed his head, he approached th barrier himself, he placed his hand on the barrier, and it let his hand slide through like sliding through bubbles.

"Aw," Iris huffed, "no fair!"

"Wait for me, okay?" he smirked and walked slowly, Pikachu soon followed.

"Wait!" Chara yelled, "why can Pikachu go in?"

"Maybe pokemon can?" Max shrugged as Olympia's Chikorita hopped in, "hey!" Olympia squeaked.

" _... what are you doing here…? How are you here?"_ a telepathy went through Ash's mind, he jerked his head all around out of instinct but saw no one, " _why are you here…?"_

"Eevee?" he asked, "are you Serenity's Eevee?"

" _No, I am Mistress Serenity's pokemon, but I'm not an Eevee."_

"'Mistress'?" he raised an eyebrow.

" _Yes, she arrived yesterday, we all think that she is-"_

"Arceus dammit Riolu I said not to call me that!" a voice stormed through the woods, "is that in your genes or something?!"

" _Yes…"_ a Riolu stood out scratching his head, " _... Mistress."_

"Are you serious?!" she yelled walking out strangling him, she turned her head then noticed Ash, "you're an aura guardian, aren't you?"

"Kinda… what are you doing?" Ash crossed his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied bluntly.

"You said you were mute, suffering from _high-level depression_ , and you talk to pokemon," Ash stated, "how's you do that?"

She held up two fingers absentmindedly, Ash was confused, "two what?"

"You've got two points correct, and it's not the mute one," she yawned, "I said I was mute because I don't like 'socialising'. Well, a friend of mine is an acception."

"And _why_ don't you like socialising?" Ash raised his eyebrows further.

"And _why_ should I tell you?" she asked back, "come on Riolu, we promised Jax we'd help him train Crescent."

" _Okay Mistress."_

"Arceus dammit," she rolled her eyes with the cheeky Riolu, "and Ash?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You won't remember any of this when you get out of the shield," she muttered, and Riolu got out of her hands pushing him towards it.

"Wha-"

* * *

"Okay, Ash, we have a few students today and you're going to like it," Bonnie smirked evilly(?) while rubbing her hands together, "Serena's here!"

"Ash!" someone tapped his shoulder from behind, "Serena! Long time no see! Woah, May and Cilan made it too!"

"How could I miss this?" May smiled, "how's school so far?"

"Not bad," he shrugged, "except for one student who's suffering from mute and depression."

"Gosh, who?" Serena asked worriedly, Ash gestured to the corner with Serenity sleeping on her desk with her Eevee, "Serenity."

"Could we help her?" Cilan asked, "that's what we do, right? Like the old days."

"We're not sure if she needs help," Clemont pointed out, "but we could try, right?" he then saw a boy with chocolate brown skin run up to her, "I don't know."

* * *

"Jax, what are you doing here…" Serenity groaned as she continued to rest her head on the table, "and how are you here… I've just teleported back to Johto to train Crescent…"

"You accidentally teleported me here too, plus I'm also selected by the school," he smirked at her, "seriously, you okay? How's your aura holding up?"

She shuffled for a while then replied, "not good, haven't been sleeping in days…"

"Hey, you seriously need some rest, you're going to die if your aura's all depleted, and so far I see there's only a handful of aura guardians left, and most of them don't live in Kalos," he rolled his eyes and sat next to her, "any progress?"

"Maybe… I really hate them," she got up and she clenched her fists, "once we finish P-KH then they'll be free."

Jax looked down sadly, "maybe…"

"Jax I really don't want to do this… I just want to live a normal life," she sighed, "but we don't have a choice, do we…"

* * *

" _Misty! Brock! You all made it!"_

" _Wouldn't miss it for the world."_


	3. The Battle Is On!

**PokeHigh**

 **The Battle Is On!**

"Jax," Serenity yawned, "can you tell me why are we in the classroom in the middle of the night?"

"Calm down," he sighed, "it's in and out, you can't screw this up."

"Because you want to battle in the middle of the night? There are something called 'training grounds'."

"Wait, there is?" he asked, Serenity raised an eyebrow, "okay, okay, let's go."

* * *

"Espeon battle time! Use **Psybeam**!"

"Go Zeus! Counter it with **Thunderbolt**!" a Luxray came out, whom was giving the nickname of Zeus.

Espeon and Zeus both gave their battle cries, Espeon launched a colorful psychic attack aiming dead on at Zeus, in mid attack Zeus halted the attack with yellow electricity causing the two to explode, the two skidding back.

"Now use **Electric Field**!"

"Stop it with **Rock Wrecker**!"

Zeus gave another battle cry ready to turn the terrain into his upper hand, but Espeon managed to send the rocks flying at him in time to stop the terrain-changing attack dealing decent damage.

"Zeus, can you still battle?" he nodded, "okay buddy let's end this with **Thunderbolt** full power!"

"Oh no you don't, finish him with **Aura Psybeam**!"

Luxray gaped a little from seeing she's using aura-infused moves, but he's not going down with a fight, he mustered up all his strength and launched the electric type move at her, but Espeon's not backing down either, she launched a colorful beam of energy like before but much more powerful.

The two attacks collided neutralising it, the **Psybeam** soon overpowered the **Thunderbolt** and it hit Luxray dead on.

"Zeus!" Jax called out, when the smoke cleared, Luxray fainted with swirls in his eyes meaning he lost the battle, "you've fought well, buddy, now let's get you some rest."

"Not bad," Serenity smirked while recalling her Espeon, "seriously, you improved majorly."

"Yeah, but not enough to beat you," he sighed, "well, guess I'll have to work harder."

"And you're so going down when I get stronger too," she answered with a smirk.

"You can't get stronger, can you?" Jax raised an eyebrow, "you're the hidden-"

"Don't even say it," she snapped, "this is a school, after all, gives me a change of everything that's anything about me, plus, P-KH is about ratting out those trainers who treat their pokemon as tools to prevent future chaos!"

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at his chest, "if you put it _that_ way…"

"Paperwork can be brain-eating," she sighed, noticing some footsteps in a distance. "Someone's coming."

"So? We're just battling," he protested, she glared at him, "really? We're battling in the middle of the damned night! And people thinks I'm a f*cking mute!"

"Then why'd you lie to us?" Alain asked appearing behind her, trying to sneak up on Serenity but earned a punch to the face, "you think I didn't expect that Kalos Champ?" she snickered, "I'd expected everything to happen in the Kalos region."

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice a little flat thanks to his flattened nose, "you know you could be arrested for assaulting the champion."

"And how'd did you know we're out here?" Jax asked and turned to the direction where Alain was pointing, "the dorm is right next to the training grounds, you two haven't reported for your dorms yet, and all the noise and explosions, everyone's watching from the window."

"Aw, crap, f*cking crap," Serenity cursed under her breath, Alain continued, "and you have seem to defeated Mike before, yet I can't recall you battling, whoever battling Mike's a blur to me."

Jax glanced at her who gulped, "i-it's your problem, not mine." he cleared his throat, "and thanks to a friend of mine, he's been able to 'provide' more information about how Psychics can erase memories."

"Yeah what?" Serenity protested, "you have no right to know what I'm doing! I did this for a reason, okay?"

"And are you able to share that or…" he asked absentmindedly.

"Of course not!"

* * *

"Okay so we have some 'shocking' news about our classmate Serenity…"

"She isn't mute!" everyone replied much to her dismay, "Alain damn you!"

"Why'd you play mute anyway?" Jax asked glancing at her, she glared at him, "where I come from voices are recognition, and you know why I hate recognition around the town."

"And why would some 'recognition' be so bad?" he continued to ask, unknown to them, a pair of ears are listening from the other side of the classroom. She sighed, "I'm not exactly 'happy' with the life I _had_ , so shut up and stop asking!"

"How could you not be-"

"What life you _had_?" Max asked popping out from between them, the two immediately fainted anime style, Serenity yelled, "what's your problem with sneaking up on people like that?!" Olympia and her new friends Alexandra, Bonnibel and Chara sighed and sweatdropped at the sight.

"You said that outloud," Bonnibel stated, making her face flush bright red, "wait, I could've swore that I said that quietly."

"You did," Alexandra yawned, he pointed at Clemont who was holding a microphone, the whole class snickered at the fiasco.

"And why'd you fake high-level depression?" Chara asked.

"I didn't," she protested, "it's… a complicated thing, and I had to use most of my aura _erasing_ memories… dammit."

Alain tapped the table in front to get everyone's attention, "okay… class, who can give me of an example of a pokemon that's weak against Dragonite?"

"Lucario," Alexandra, Ash and Serenity said at the same time.

"Against Charizard?"

"Venasaur," Bonnibel stated.

"Glaceon!" Jax yawned and laid his cheek on his hand.

"Chespin!" Bonnie squealed, "they're so cute too…!"

"Glaceon? Seriously?" Serenity raised an eyebrow, he turned to her and asked, "what?" she chuckled slightly, "my Glaceon can defeat a Charizard in minutes."

"Okay, okay, let's talk about your pokemon status _later_ ," Alain sighed facepalming, "which is now, Clemont and Olympia will you come out and battle?" the stage in front sunk into the ground, and a digital battlefield emerged, "one pokemon, no substitutions and a five-minute time limit."

Olympia smirked as Chikorita lept on her head excitedly, they two held pokeballs in their hands ready to start.

"Luxray, let's go!"

"Liepard, battle time!"

"Use **Thunderbolt**!"

"Use **Psybeam** with **Dark Pulse**!"

Luxray roared which shook the ground launching a wave of yellow electricity from its body, Liepard countered the attack with a colorful beam of psychic energy intertwined with a dark beam of energy, the two attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield exploding causing major impact on both sides.

Before Liepard and Luxray hit the ground, Olympia called out, " **Shadow Claw**!"

"Oh no Luxray, counter with **Iron Tail**!"

Liepard's claws glowed dark purple and longer whilst Luxray's tail glowed a silver metallic color, they collided midair in a lock, the shockwave caused by it sent Pikachu, Chikorita, Torchic and Eevee flying from their respective trainer's heads, shoulder and desks. Eevee and Torchic faceplanted onto Serenity and Blaze's face, "hey!"

The two pokemon slided back to their respective sides both taken damage, they made eye contact with their trainers and they nodded.

"Use **Electric Tackle** and end this match!"

"F*ck! It's a fusion move! Well Liepard two can play it that game! Use **Giga Claw**!"

Luxray roared once more and the terrain was filled with electricity, increasing the electric type's moves, his fur cackled with more electricity as he ran towards Liepard, soon electricity built up enough to create a **Volt Tackle**. Liepard isn't holding back either, her claws turned longer and purple again, but this time her body was surrounded by a white light, she charged at Luxray dead on and the two collided.

"Luxray!"

"Liepard, no!"

"... that was intense…" Ash gulped as he fanned himself from the smoke created, "but awesome!"

Iris rolled her eyes, "you think everything is awesome, you're such a little kid!"

" **I missed the old days,"** Axew sighed as he glanced at Pikachu, " **too bad Scraggy can't make it…"**

" **I feel you bud,"** Pikachu shook his head and sighed.

The smoke finally cleared and the results were in, Luxray fainted with swirls in his eyes, whilst Liepard was struggling to her feet, "the battle is over, and the winner is Olympia, will the next pair come up and commence their battle? … Blaze and Bonnibel… you're up."

* * *

"Ditto battle stance!"

"Blaziken fighting time!"

"Ditto, use **Morph**!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, no offense but the only thing that glop could use is copy your opponent's pokemon?" he gaped, "well, whatever, **Flamethrower** now!"

"Match him with your own **Flamethrower** Ditto!"

The two Blazikens launched fire out of their beaks, Ditto seemed to be gaining the upperhand, but both attacks were canceled before any of them took any physical damage.

"Now use **Double Kick**!" Bonnibel yelled.

"Can't match forever, use **Flame Charge**!"

Ditto's kneecaps glowed white and he began to charge to the real Blaziken, Blaziken's body began to be surrounded by a fire and charged at his imposter, the two collided and caused a massive explosion.

This time the explosion was crazy, everyone's tables began to scoot back, Max and Serenity were the only ones that didn't go flying back, since Max's been able to get Gardevoir out in time, and Serenity's Eevee used protect to shield them, "you're so selfish!" Jax yelled sweatdropping.

"Time's up," Alain announced, tossing the timer on his desk, "Bonnibel's Ditto wins, that means Bonnibel proceeds to the next round. Will Jax and Alexander come up next?"

"Good luck," Serenity yawned as he went to the front.

"Try not to get beaten in three minutes," Chara teased slightly when he got up.

"Sure," they both said spontaneously, "whatever…"

* * *

"Go Empoleon!"

"Quilladin crush 'em!"

" **Hydro Pump**!"

"Block it with **Reflect**!"

Empoleon started off with a pulse of water aiming at the Kalos grass type evolution, Quilladin blocked it with a green shield with spikes at the side, "now use **Vine Whip** to lock him down and use **Leech Seed**!"

"Dodge it now!"

Quilladin launched two green vines from it's back trying to tie Empoleon down but he dodged, he then launched a seed into the ground which sprouted black leeches onto the penguin sapping away his energy.

"Use this chance! **Pin Missile**!"

The spikes on his head glowed green and launched two energy missiles at the weakened Empoleon, making it a super-effective move.

"Jax's Quilladin wins, that means Jax proceeds to the next round."

* * *

 **Friends That Have Arrived:**

 **1\. Clemont (Kalos)**

 **2\. Bonnie (Kalos)**

 **3\. Dawn (Hoenn/Unova)**

 **4\. Iris (Unova)**

 **5\. Max (Hoenn)**

 **6\. Alain (Kalos)**

 **7\. Gary (Sinnoh)**

 **8\. Serena (Kalos)**

 **9\. May (Hoenn)**

 **10\. Cilan (Unova)**

 **Friends that Haven't Showed Up**

 **1\. Misty**

 **2\. Brock**

 **3\. Trip**

 **4\. Cameron**

 **Upcoming OC's:**

 **1\. Skyler Prince: Female**

 **Age:** _16_

 **Appearance:** _Blue hair tied into two low ponytails, sapphire blue eyes, wears a white sleeveless shirt and a blue puffy skirt with blue high heels. Slightly tan skin color, wears a pokeball holder on her left wrist._

 **Pokemon:** _Plusle(F), Minun(F), Zorua(F), Minccino(F), Slurpuff(F), Ponyta(F)_

 **2\. Rose:**

 **Age:** _14_

 **Appearance:** _Pink hair tied into twin curly ponytails, pink eyes, wears a dress with a blue belt that holds six pokeballs, white boots. Peach skin._

 **Pokemon:** _Emolga(F), Pichu(M), Dragonair(M), Quilava(F), Azumarill(F), Roserade(F)_

 **3\. Victor:**

 **Age:** _17_

 **Appearance:** _Yellow messy hair, green eyes, wears a yellow jacket with black jeans, brown boots. Pokeballs located inside his jacket. Tan skin._

 **Pokemon:** _Shinx(M), Emboar(M), Samurott(F), Serperior(F), Archeops(M), Vanilluxe(M)_


	4. Team Rocket Attacks

**PokeHigh**

 **Team Rocket Strikes**

The school was quiet, since the holiday has started, Clemont and Bonnie have already left for their gym, the girls were mostly talking about contests except for Iris, she joined the boys to battle, "Ash, I told you I would show you my new dragon-type pokemon, so…" she tossed a pokeball in the air as it burst open.

A pokemon with a blue body and red wings came out, and gave a roar that shook the ground, "Salamence!"

"Wow, that Salamence looks powerful! Where exactly did you catch him?" asked Gary as Ash and his eyes sparkled in amazement.

She put her hand on her chin and thought for a while, "I think… when I was traveling in Hoenn…"

"Seriously though, dragon types are quite rare," Ash shrugged, "he looks strong too…"

The Salamence snorted and gave Ash a minor Flamethrower, Iris chuckled nervously, "oh, forgot to tell you, that Salamence's a female! She gets pouty when anyone mistaken her as a male…"

Ash got up and coughed up some smoke, his face and hair were now burnt, "no kidding… wanna battle?"

"You bet!" she smirked as Ash held a pokeball at the other side of the field.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" he yelled as the pokeball burst open, the blue light faded revealing an orange and black bird.

"Did you catch that in Kalos?" Cilan asked as Ash nodded.

"He's one of my starting-journey pokemon! Alright, Talonflame, use **Flamethrower**!"

"Salamence, you use **Flamethrower** too!"

The bird and the dragon pokemon both launched a flurry of fire from their beak and mouth, the flame was neutralised in contact, Salamence seemed to be getting the upperhand, though, being more muscular and strong in more ways; but Talonflame isn't going down without a fight either.

fThe fire wasn't stopping anytime soon, sure, any pokemon that Ash trains is quite special, but Iris wasn't a pushover, so it really depends on spirit, one that Ash never lacks.

 _Boom!_ A explosion was heard whilst a Zubat hit between them, Ash yelled, "what's going on?!"

"Is something happening?" Iris asked looking a the direction where the Zubat flew from, they saw fire from a distance _in the school_ , "FIRE!"

"What?!" they all shrieked, and each got their respective water-type pokemon out to help.

* * *

"FIRE!" Dawn shrieked out of horror when the blazing flame blocked their path in the school hallway, "AHH!"

"Starmie use **Water Gun** to put out the fire!" Misty called, they've met her when they were in the middle of battling, apparently she and Brock had a little "problem" with Brock's flirting and he was sent into custtody.

"Piplup, you use **Water Gun** as well!"

"Pancham help them with **Ice Punch**!"

"I can't do anything!" May panicked, all she brought with her was her Blaziken, she let her pokemon be healed in the pokemon center and now she's screwed, "fuck!"

Piplup leaped out of her arms and started to put out the fire with his **Water Gun** , Pancham protected them by surrounding them with an ice wall.

"Hey!" Max yelled, "sis! Are you guys alright?!"

"We are! And Ash and the others?" May yelled back, "where are you?!"

"I'm okay! Gardevoir's protecting me!" he replied, "you'll have to bail! Gardevoir, use **Teleport** to get everyone out! And Ash's fine! He's putting out the fire!"

Hearing that Serena sighed out of relief, _thank Arceus for that…_

* * *

"Team Rocket!" Bonnibel hissed while ordering Brionne to use **Ice Beam** on the grunt's pokemon, "why the fuck are they here?! To enroll?!"

"I'll bet 20 pokedollars for that," Jax winced as his shiny Lopunny kicked the grunt in his balls, "ooh! That's… going to hurt…"

Alexander and Chara could only eyeroll at the two's fidgeting, new sets of voices came through, "Zorua, **Shadow Ball** on Nidoking! Minccino use **Hyper Voice** on the Zubat!"

"Emboar use **Firep Pledge**!"

"Zebstrika use **Volt Tackle**!"

"Who are those people?" Chara muttered as the figures walked towards them, her eyes narrowed, "are you students here?"

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "no, I'm _obviously_ an idiot working for Team Rocket... of course we are!"

"Come on Sky, give them a break," the blonde smirked playfully, "this little guy is Skyler, I'm Bianca and that's Ste...phen." she smirked as the red haired boy began to fume, it's understandable, nobody on earth ever gets his damn name right for once.

"Why can't anyone get my name right?! It's Stephan!" he groaned and clutched his head in annoyance.

They sighed, Chara cleared her throat, "okay… how many Rockets have to met on the way?"

"About a few, the school being assaulted!" Skyler exclaimed. "And I just got here… oh come on! And why are they here anyway? It's a school for trainers!"

" _Trainers_ …" Alexandra pointed out, "maybe they wanted to exterminate possible future threats against them! This is not an assault... this is a killing mission!"

"What?!" they were all in utter shock, kill? Team Rocket has gone too far this time, Skyler yelled, "this is not the time to zone out! They're still coming!"

"Speaking of coming!" Bianca shrieked as she pointed behind them, multiple grunts surrounded them, they hissed, for their pokemon were already exhausted from fighting before, now more grunts came, "for fuck's sake!"

Now they were in a really tight spot, one of the grunts snorted, "give it up and come with us."

Alexander snorted himself, "like we'd come with you." he glared at the grunt and eyed around his surroundings, "we'd rather die than come with the likes of you!"

"So be i-"

"Not today!" someone called out mischievously, and the grunts were suddenly hit by a strike of electricity, "aww… down already? I'd hope that you'll last longer…"

The group sighed out of relief, Alexandra was tapping his foot in annoyance, "... what took you so long?"

"You know her?" Bonnibel asked curiously, he shook his head which added her confusion.

"I scanned the surroundings, I saw her _waiting_ for the chance," he rolled his eyes in annoyance again at the pink haired girl.

She giggled, "hey Vic these guys are no fun," a yellow haired boy walked out with his hands behind his head in boredom, "no kidding."

"And you two are…" Chara mumbled.

"I'm Rosetta and this is Victor, just call me Rose…" she chuckled again, "now are you here trying to die or what?"

Skyler raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean?" she pointed a finger behind her and she knew what she meant, "how many are there?!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation!"

Te denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

When they were done they were already dumbstruck, will they ever learn their dumb lesson? Or when they hit their head after being blasted off by Ash and his friends enough? Anyway these hard-headed fucking idiots don't give up.

It's a miracle that they haven't had concussion from all that hits.

"... what are you guys doing here?" Stephan facepalmed, "in the end we'll just blast you off again, what's the point?"

"If you're here for Ash's Pikachu, we won't let you take him or anyone's pokemon!" Skyler yelled.

Rose agreed with the blue haired girl's words, "that's right! We'll send your butts flying back to Giovanni, all the way home!" she mocked, and held a pokeball in her right hand, "go Azumarill!"

"We're not here to steal pokemon twerp!" Jessie pointed a finger at them, "we're here to kill you! _And_ steal your pokemon!"

"Kill us?!" Bianca gulped, "why on earth do you want to do _that_?! _*Save for multiple times we blasted you into oblivion almost every time*..._ "

"The boss wants ya' dead," Meowth snorted, "says something about threats or anythin'."

"So sit still and let us beat the crap out of you!" James yelled.

"Really?" Chara hissed, and suddenly swiped a knife from her sleeve, in a flash some of his hair was cut off, missing his head by millimetres, "try us!"

"You seriously carry a knife in, your, sleeve," said Bonnibel dumbfounded when she nodded, "fair enough."

"How dare you! Go Gourgeist!"

"Inkay, go!"

The duo called their Kalos pokemon out, the group narrowed their eyes in disbelief seeming that these two really are idiots, Victor sighed facepalming, "Samurott, use **Water Pulse**."

 **Some yelling later…**

"We're blasting off again!" … at Ash.

"Ouch?" Ash raised an eyebrow at the trio whose lower bodies were sticking out of the ground, _can someone call the wah-bulance now?_

They miraculously shot up and still got on their tails, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it doub-"

"No!" they all yelled in unison, "you're still alive?! And _on_ his tail again?!"

"I'm not even on a journey yet! I'm just in school and you want to steal my Pikachu!" he hissed and squeezed Pikachu more, who wheezed and growled in his "embrace".

"(These idiots will never learn!)" he squeaked, sparks flying off his red cheeks more as he charged for another attack, "(and they're killing this time! What the fuck?!)" Piplup joined him in their protests.

"We're not only here to steal your Pikachu twerp," Meowth protested, pulling out a sniper rifle aiming at them, "we're here to kill you! We're taking no prisoners!"

"Kill us?!" Iris yelped, "but why?!"

They shrugged, "boss's orders!"

"I dunno, I think it's to prevent future threats or somethin'!" Meowth stated, "but you twerp is already a threat to Team Rocket!"

"This is going too far!" Ash yelled, pointing at them, "you'd never hurt anyone even if you wanted to steal my Pikachu! What happened now?! Giovanni threatened you to hurt your pokemon?! _*Actually that would make a lot of sense*_..."

"Actually… yes," James sighed, "if we don't do this our pokemon will be used for experiments…"

"So give it up and let us kill you!" Meowth continued pulling the trigger slightly, "say hi to Arceus for us, will ya'?!"

" _And say hello to him for me!"_ a telepathy disrupted his thoughts, they looked around confused to see where that came from, suddenly the Rocket trio were held in a psychic grip and thrown off like a rag doll.

"Eevee? Are you Serenity's Eevee?" Cilan called out, soon a little brown fox pokemon came wobbling from the corner, "are you okay?!"

" _S-Serenity told me to r-run…"_ she panted, collapsing on her back legs, sitting on the ground, " _she's f-fending off more Rockets with Alain…"_

"Alain?" Ash cocked his head, "why Alain?"

The Eevee shook her head, " _unfortunately that's a part I cannot reveal… p-please… save her!"_

"We will," Ash reassured her, "she's with Alain, she'll be fine."

" _N-no!"_ she shuddered, " _that's what they want…! T-they want Alain!"_

The gasped, Iris nervously gulped, "so… they were after the Kalos Champion after all? And kill us to prevent us from getting him back?"

" _I'm… afraid so…"_ she bit her lip.

"But why Serenity?" Gary asked softly.

" _I-I… couldn't tell… you."_

"Don't care, let's just go get them!" Ash yelled, "Eevee, are you coming with us?" he turned to the little fox, she nodded and got on his head, "alright, let's go and defeat Team Rocket once and for all!"


	5. Scars That Never Fade

**PokeHigh**

 **Scars That Never Fade**

"Sylveon, use **Fairy Wind** to throw the Zubats away and Umbreon use **Shadow Ball** on the Nidoking!"

"Charizard use **Flamethrower** on the Inkays!"

Sylveon and Umbreon followed Serenity's orders an both unleashed a pink wind and a dark purple orb of energy at the flying pokemon and at the ground and poison type pokemon, both flying back with Nidoking fainted and had swirls in his eyes. Charizard nodded and fired a flurry of fire at the flying squids, it was an instant KO.

"They just keep coming!" Alain hissed, and clenched his fist as he saw more of the Rocket grunts incoming, "why are they here anyway?!"

Serenity groaned, "I got info from Eevee, that they're here to 'eliminate' future threats…" when she said that sentence his eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" he yelled, "that's murder! I have to stop them!" he was ready to destroy the incoming grunts in the sky on Charizard, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "you're not stopping me!"

Serenity shook her head and held out her own pokeball, "I'm not stopping you, just… don't die on us, okay?"

He nodded, "and you're okay with the grunts down here?"

"Yes, and stay safe, many of us wants to battle the Kalos Champ!" she smirked, giving a reasurring nod.

The both nodded to each other, and went to their respective battles to fight.

* * *

"Ash, are you sure this is the right way to the exit?!" Iris yelled out of worry when they ran in the burning hallway.

"No!" he replied back, earning yells from each of his friends.

"What?!" they all yelled altogether, Gary eye rolled, "Ashy, you never grow up! Geez! And how do you know you're not leading us to our death?!"

"For once, I can't trust you!" Iris gulped.

"You never trusted me in these things anyway," he replied cheekily. "Even when I'm in a battle and using a type-disadvantage!"

"Because you're still a little kid!" she snapped, and the fight between the two was back like from the Unova region, nothing like the old times when they were traveling together, brings back memories good and bad. Though they may want to forget some of the bad memories like when Ash almost died trying to save Victini.

"Not the time to argue, guys," said Gary sighing. "First we have to get out of here! But we don't even know where we're going!"

"... couldn't we just teleport?" Iris stated, "does anyone have a psychic type pokemon that can use teleport?" they all shook their heads altogether, she sighed, "well that's screwed."

Ash was about to replied but he saw something particular, an ice dome? _What is an ball of ice doing in the middle of the fire?_ He thought, _is that caused by a pokemon? If it is… who?_

"What is _that_?!" Iris squealed when she saw the random ice dome in the middle of the fire. A thought came to Ash's mind.

"That's Serena and the others!"

"It's empty, looks like they made it out," said Iris after looking at it closer.

" _There are signs of teleportation, they escaped safely."_ Serenity's Eevee informed them. " _We must hurry to Alain and Serenity before Rocket gets to them."_

Cilan raised an eyebrow, "Alain's Charizard is too strong, I don't think that he can be killed _that_ easily, can he?" Eevee shook her head.

" _They don't want to kill him! They, want, him!"_

They all scratched their heads in confusion, but before they could think anymore, a voice interrupted them, "uh… has anyone forgot that _we're in a fire_?!" Gary yelled.

"Fuck!" they all yelled and bolted out the place.

* * *

"Charizard **Flamethrower**!" he yelled as the orange dragon-like pokemon nodded and launched a flurry of flames out of it's mouth at the incoming Rocket zeppelins and choppers destroying and melting the metal, the remains started to fall, _that's going to fall onto the school… fuck!_

A blue glow emitted from the falling metal pieces and landed it slowly, _guess someone had a psychic type just in time…_ he focused more on the task at hand, "Charizard, look around and tell me if there are more grunts coming."

Charizard nodded knowing what his trainer meant, he slid down through the air and glided near the ground, the raven haired Champion leaped off of his back, "I'll go assist the others." he nodded once again and took off into the skies.

Alain ran off to the directions of most of the yells and explosions, he passed Serenity along the way and surprisingly, she and her pokemon were perfectly fine without any signs of a scratch or tiring out.

"You cleared the skies?" she asked while a Lunala countered another attack that was aimed at them. He nodded, relieved that she was unharmed and curious of the strange Alolan pokemon.

"Yup, you're okay with this?"

She nodded reassuringly as more attacks came her way, "go while you can; help the others."

"If you're sure…" he said hesitantly as his legs started to bolt to the direction where Ash and his friends were.

* * *

"Alain!" Serena called out to him as she saw him running past her group, "where's Ash?!"

"I don't know, is everyone alright?" he called back, still keeping his pace, "get out to the clearing! Help the others and stay safe!" after all of that, he picked up his pace and continued to look for the raven haired trainer.

Serena nodded, "you too!" she then turned to the group, "come on! Let's go help!"

"Starmie, Gyarados, use **Water** **Pulse** to put out the rest of the fire!" the starfish and the flying dragon pokemon both launched a massive water gun at the remaining fire, it sizzled as it was put out. Smoke remained.

"Great job, Misty." Brock smirked at her.

* * *

"Ash! Where are you?!" Alain yelled as he ran through the whole school compound, for once he cursed the size of his school. It could go against the size of three league stadiums, and that has already taken a toll on him by walking around it once, "answer me!"

No answer. All he could hear was more explosions and yells, he recognised none of them, except for a few, which none belonged to Ash and his group. Which only made him worry more. _Are they…?_ He shook his head to clear his mind, he needed to stay alert. His Ace pokemon is not with him. He needs to focus. _No, I know Ash, he's going to be fine-_

"Halt." a voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned around and saw a sight that he thought he will never see in his life again.

Team Flare.

"H-how are you…" he stuttered, taking a few steps back as sweat rolled down his cheeks. "W-we defeated… you… you… were supposed to be dead!"

Lysandre laughed, his cold stare never changed throughout the years, "I never die that easy, Alain." he smirked evilly, "now come with us or we'll hunt down Mairin and kill her in cold blood."

"M-Mairin isn't here! You can't find her!" he yelled back worriedly, _how can they?!_ "And you'll never find her! Don't you dare-"

"You think I'd be so gullible?!" he mocked, "since the time her Chespin got stuck in it's coma, it's aura has been different from all other pokemon, besides Zygarde, of course. It's been fairly easy to track him and that spoiled little girl!" he cackled, "now give it up or she dies!"

He clenched his fists, how did he come back? Didn't he… how…? It was one choice or the other; him or Mairin. He vowed to protect her at all costs. He clenched his fists. He made his choice.

* * *

 _Why do I do this to myself?_

"Lucario, give me the news."

" _Mistress, I'm afraid… that Champion Alain has been neutralised and brought to Team Rocket."_

Serenity gaped. Lunala's pokeball in her hand dropped to the ground, bouncing a little then stopped, "... what did you say?"

" _... Champion Alain is neutralised…"_ he said telepathically, almost like a whisper, " _in other words… he has been defeated."_

"How." She hissed, a wave of blue aura formed around her feet, spiking up, "HOW?!"

" **Serenity, calm down!"** her Sylveon, Lunala, Flareon and Espeon all shrieked altogether.

" _Mistress, don't lose control of your emotions! Last time-"_

Too late. Lucario. You're too late. Always too late.

Her eyes turned red and a red aura surrounded her and the wave of aura expanded. The impact that she caused made every pokemon or human skid back or fly back. Her pokemon were so used to it, that they just stood there keeping an eye out. Explains why their balance point are so good.

When she stopped, she fell to her knees and panting from exhaustion. She didn't notice the grunts recovering and coming towards her. The last thing she recalled was someone yelling out to her from above.

* * *

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** and break that wall so we can get out of here!"

Pikachu gave a "Pika!" and his tail glowed a metallic color, which smashed the wall down, but once the opening is made, a blast of aura slammed them onto the wall, except for Ash, Pikachu and Serenity's Eevee.

Well, Pikachu almost, he face-planted on the wall after some struggling right next to Iris, mainly Ash managed to not face-plant is because he's an ex-aura guardian of some sort(logic), and Eevee's used to all that impact being with Serenity.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?!" Gary and Iris yelled and fell down after the impact was down.

" _Here we go again,"_ Eevee sighed and facepalmed with her paw. " _Let's hope Lucario's got her!"_

"Come on, let's go see." Ash sighed and Pikachu jumped on his usual spot on his shoulder once again.

* * *

"Bianca! Stephen! You two okay?!" Skyler yelled as they two got slammed into the wall by the impact, "ooh! That's gonna hurt!"

"Tell me about it." Alexandra said clearly unamused, crossing his arms as he was stuck to the wall, "how are you, Rose, Victor and Jax not affected?"

They looked at each other scratching their heads, "I-I have no idea!"

"Come on, we still have to look for the others!" Chara yelled and stretched her limbs.

Bonnibel groaned, "easy for you to say, we're on the other side of the school, and this place is too huge!"

"A-anyway… let's just… go!" Jax and Victor nervously chuckled pulling their collars.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?!" Trip took a few steps back as he saw the condition of the school, "oh Arceus!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Cameron gaped with his Lucario, "why does this always happen to meeeeeee?!" he clutched his head in dismay while Trip nudged him.

"Don't just stand there you little kid."

"I'm 15! You're 14! You don't get to call me that!"

* * *

"Serena!" Ash yelled out to the honey blonde as soon as he saw her running by, "are you guys okay?!"

She turned her head and saw Ash's group coming, "Ash! We're okay! You?"

"We're okay too, Misty, Brock! Glad to see you!" he panted from all the exhaustion from running, the two groups were in the same state, "geez, where's Alain? And what was the shockwave just now?"

May said, "we don't know! We were also hit by it! We haven't seen Alain! The last time we've saw him is when he went to look for you after helping Serenity!" she took in a deep breath before continuing, "Jax and the others are at the other side of the school… Bianca and Stephen are there also."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "how did you know that?"

"I saw them when we were in the fire, since I didn't bring my pokemon, so I kept an eye out." she playfully scratched her head while replying to the brunette's question, "plus that shockwave before really took a toll on us."

Iris cocked her head, "for some reason Serenity's Eevee and Ash wasn't affected, I wonder why…"

"Is the shockwave caused by aura? Ash's an ex-aura guardian!" Misty stated while recalling her Gyarados, "when we met Riley, you were able to use aura then."

"He _is_?!" all of Ash's friends, except for Dawn, Brock and Misty shrieked and glanced at the raven haired trainer in disbelief.

"Ashy! You never told us that before!" Gary yelled in his ear, he gave a yelp before ducking.

"Hey, I _used_ to be! I'm not a full aura guardian!"

"That explains why you were able to understand pokemon, in a way." Serena hummed snapping her fingers in realization. "Explains a lot, really… no offense, but you're a legendary magnet. You almost got killed every single time meeting them too."

"Not to mention being the Chosen One," said Max, "you're my hero! Seriously you are!"

"Not the time for fan-time Max." May squeezed his cheeks, if she squeezed harder his face would probably change shape. Even so she silently agreed with her green haired little brother, actually she may have a little crush on him since they first met. After a face-shape-torture session with a very annoyed Max she sighed, "isn't anyone tired from running around all the time? This place is _huge_!"

Iris rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "oh _yeah_ , thanks for the information."

"Iris, play nice," said Cilan.

"Why are you so worried about her anyway? Are you two dating?" May mocked back smirking, it was meant to be a joke but she gaped when she saw the dark haired girl and the green haired gym leader blushing furiously, she stuttered, "whatttttt? I was right?!" that interaction made everyone giggle, Serena went to congratulate the young Dragon Master and the gym leader's relationship, meanwhile also cursing her luck that Ash is too dense for love.

" **Uh… does anyone remember that they are in an invasion?!"**

" **Sorry author! We'll be more careful!" Ash yelled and got back inside the fourth wall.**

"Come on! We have to help the others!" Gary reminded everyone and they snapped back to reality, the group tracing the missing Kalos Champion. All they found was a Charizard with a mega stone collar on his neck in the air, once he spotted them he flew to them.

"Charizard? Where's Alain?" Serena asked worriedly, fearing the worst, Charizard shook his head disappointedly.

"(I should've stayed by his side!)" he snarled, remaining embers flew out of his nostrils, a sign that he is beyond pissed at the moment. "(I saw _him_.)"

"Saw who?" Ash asked, being the only one able to understand the pokemon at the moment, "(that bitch Lysandre! He's back!)" everyone gasped, even if most of them weren't here when the Zygarde incident happened, they've seen it on the news. It was the headline for a few months, Brock, Misty and Cilan have been called to their respective region's gym leaders meetings to discuss the incident on Kalos. Every gym leader, Champion, Elite in every region had been called to help to minimize damage caused.

"He's dead." everyone deadpans and took a few steps back from the fire lizard pokemon in horror. Now Lysandre's back and brought his technology with Team Rocket? Imagine when the two team up together and the mayhem they will cause. If that's true then this assault on the school is nothing but a mere warm up for them.

"So they took him…" Ash muttered, feeling rage towards them, "and the others?"

"Serenity is also missing, no one found her," Max sighed, "she was with Alain before he went to look for you!"

Eevee said nothing the whole time, she was resting on Ash's head with her ears dropping covering her eyes, suddenly her ears perked up and she leapt off his head, yelling, " _Lucario-Sylveon-Lunala-Flareon-Espeon where is Serenity?!"_

" _Her aura lost control again…"_ Lucario sighed.

" _We know that Lucario, where is she- how is she?!"_

" _Mistress… is neutralised."_

Eevee gaped and slowly crept back, " _you're lying! Y-you're p-pranking me again!"_

Ash thanked his lucky stars that the assault was almost over, _I assume Bianca and the rest took care of them, and judging by Eevee's interaction with these pokemon, they're Serenity's pokemon. But what the hell are they doing here? Okay, pull the brakes, Eevee's worried and she looks like she's about to collapse. And what is that pokemon? Does that mean she is…_

" _She's not dead!"_ Eevee screeched at the blue jackal pokemon who winced at the volume at the telepathy that she just sent. " _She_ _ **will**_ _come back, she_ _ **will**_ _defeat them. She wi-"_

" _She's_ _ **not**_ _coming back Eevee!"_ Lunala growled, tears started to well up in her red, mystical eyes, " _she's gone! We saw them_ _ **kill**_ _her!"_

Ash and his friends didn't really know what was going on, even Ash couldn't find out the telepathy between them. From their reaction and their scowling at Eevee and her rage, they could tell something happened to their trainer. Something dreadful.

Eevee swallowed and sat down uncontrollably, the two Sylveons, one Serena's, one Serenity's, both skidded to her slowly and comforted the hurt brown fox pokemon. The psychic and the fire eeveelution looked at each other shaking their heads, tears streamed from each of the pokemon's eyes.

"(... and Champion Alain…?)" Serena's Sylveon slowly asked, Serenity's Sylveon shook her head slightly, not letting the news disturb the broken and hurt Eevee, this time not through telepathy, but through her own mouth.

"(He is… gone as well.)"

"(You're _not_ serious!)" Pikachu yelled, jumping down from Ash's shoulder and facing Serenity's pokemon. "(Tell me you're not serious! Tell me that this is just a nightmare!)" Pikachu couldn't live without his favourite rival trainer. Charizard couldn't as well as him.

"(I shouldn't have left him!)" Charizard growled, giving a roar that shook the ground, "(this cannot be true!)" Ash's Charizard was in the same shock as him, mainly because that Alain's Charizard any be stronger than him. But that's out of the question now.

Ash watched in horror as the pokemon delivered the cold truth, his friends were worried about him; one because for his sake, two because that they figured that they were talking about the two missing teens, three? Their best guess is that they're dead basing on how the Champion's Charizard reacted when Sylveon replied to the other Sylveon.

"So… Ash? What d-did they say?" Serena asked, her voice shook as she said every word, the girls were all tearful, and the boys did their best to hold it in, Max and Brock already failed.

"T-they… they're gone."

* * *

"They're gone." Jax, Skyler, Victor and Rose all said at once in unison suddenly.

"What do you mean?! Who's gone?!" Bianca and Cameron squeaked, mainly because of their sudden sentence.

They didn't answer, instead they picked up their pace.

Victor muttered to Cameron, "Alain and Serenity are gone."

"If you're joking, it's not funny." Trip hissed while glaring at them.

"We're not joking," said Jax sternly, "we know what we're saying."

"Then why did you say that?!" Bianca squeaked.

"We're aura guardians, okay?!" Skyler suddenly yelled out to them, her voice cracking, "they're gone, and that's why we weren't affected by the shockwave, okay?!"

"... but aura guardians are-" Trip stated but was cut off.

"Not the time, we need to hurry to the others!" Jax was the one that cut off his conversation, "trust us."

* * *

Kalos High, it was chaos, mayhem, unearthly. The only words that the crowd knows how to describe it is "insanity" and "hell-like". It left the survivors of the incident scarred for life, the rescue came just in time to support them.

And Kalos was almost torn apart by the news of Alain went down fighting. Even if he's gone, his spirit still stayed with them, Mairin was the most shook up one. She returned to Kalos once she saw the news, she gave up her spot at the Unova league to come back, not like there's a league, anyway. All the regions stopped their leagues going on to mourn for the loss of the Kalos Champion, all but the Alola region's Champion.

Rumours say that the Champion of Alola lives in Mt. Silver and was never defeated once in three years, all of the Champions were pissed off that he or she never even came to pay respect to the fallen Kalos Champion, heck, the Elites there were never known. All the records were erased.

When Mairin saw Ash; they said nothing. The tension in the air was so thick that Cilan could slice it with a knife. Tears welled up in her dry eyes from all the crying. She walked to Ash, covered in a medical blanket in the hospital on a bed, recovering from wounds, and wrapped her arms around him, he was shocked at first, but he gradually hugged her back and shed his own tears. Gary, Cilan and Brock; his roommates, turned their heads from the heart-aching scene, not wanting the relive those memories again.

Everyone took damage, Jax, Skyler, Bianca, Cilan had a slightly broken leg or arm, Dawn, Serena, Misty, Max, May took some cuts that needed a little stitching. The rest were fine; physically. Mentally, they were very unstable.

The Champions all visited Ash and his friends, they were grateful and tried to force smiles on their faces, it always ended up with all of them embracing each other weeping themselves to sleep. The scars that they gained will fade, but not completely. It will always remind them of the assault, and their growing hatred towards Team Flare and Team Rocket.

"We're sorry for your loss." Diantha, Alder and Cynthia all said altogether before they left Ash's room.

Meanwhile with Jax, he's in a mental arguement with Skyler at the moment.

" _Everyone is mourning for Alain, what about Serenity?"_

" _What did you expect? Alain's the Champion and all,"_ said Skyler glumly at her own room, which her back was facing Jax's back behind his wall.

" _Champion? Oh, you're telling me, only the Champion has a life?"_

" _I didn't mean that."_

" _Oh sure you didn't."_

" _I didn't, Alain plays a bigger role at the school, that's how short-sighted normal humans are."_

" _You're right…"_ he sighed, " _... should we… uh…"_

" _What are you trying to say?"_ she asked, raising an eyebrow at her room, knowing something is stuck in his throat, " _say it."_

" _We're getting revenge."_ Jax replied groaning, punching the wall behind him, shaking it slightly, much to Skyler's displeasure.

" _I knew you'd say that, first thing once we get out of this place!"_


	6. History

**PokeHigh**

 **History**

Meanwhile in the Rocket Headquarters.

Serenity woke up to the sound of metal against metal and someone nudging against her, she shook her head to clear her cloudy mind. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a Meowth in front of her.

"Ahh!" she shrieked and scooted back from her position, the Meowth seemed taken aback at her outburst as well, "what the fuck happened?!"

"Hey! Da' twerps' awake!" the _talking_ Meowth called out to someone, "can ya' yell a bit louda'? I can still hear is 'dis ear!"

"Y-you're a-a Meowth…" she stammered looking at him from top to bottom, "t-that's ta-ta-talking." she turned her head and saw Alain on a mattress of some kind slouching, smirking at the Meowth? What? "Alain, what the fuck is going on?!"

He raised an eyebrow, "you don't remember anything?" she shook her head in defeat, still trying to take in the fact that this Meowth- from Team Rocket is _talking_. And for once she didn't need to use her aura to understand pokemon, "we've been captured by Rocket, and what was _that_?"

"What was what?" she raised her own eyebrow at him, trying to get away from the talking Meowth, "and… why are _they_ here?"

He groaned and clipped the bridge of his nose, "how am I going to put this…" he rolled his eyes, "what was the shockwave you caused before?"

"What shockwave? All I remember before… how did I black out? First, where are we?!"

"Can it twerp! Some people are trying to sleep!" Jessie hissed at her side.

"And why are they here?!" she pointed at the infamous Rocket Trio freaked out, "okay, okay, this is _it_. What is going on?!"

"When I was captured, I saw you lose control of your aura, you blasted everyone and every pokemon into oblivion. You blacked out and they got ahold of you, and that's all I remember," he groaned, "okay, I want explanations. Now. What happened and why do they want you? I'm the Kalos Champion and all, but why do they want you? Your aura? To be honest that does make a lot of sense."

She turned her head around and pouted childishly, "don't wanna."

He fell anime style on the ground, this was a total difference from the Serenity before… and his first encounter with someone so pouty except for Bonnie, he sighed, "why?" she looked at him sighing herself, she sat herself at the end of his mattress lazily.

She said, "it's a secret." and he raised both of his eyebrows in confusion, secret? What secret?

"How many secrets are you keeping to yourself?" he asked, curious about the depths of her mental pit, "first you said yourself at the class when you met everyone that you were a _mute_ and suffering from high-level depression. Then I caught you fighting Jax in the middle of the night. And in the classroom the other day you said you hated recognition from your hometown. And somehow me and my friend Ash couldn't remember whoever is a psychic. Team Rocket comes, I got captured and you. The only reason I know about your aura abilities is when I was on Rocket's chopper then you passed out. Can I ask _why_?"

Serenity seemed taken aback about his questions, how much did this guy keep track of her? Has he been keeping tabs on her the whole time? She gulped, she decided to open up to him- some, of them, and the Rocket Trio, "do you even know why you're here?" he shook his head and she continued, "you're thinking because of Lysandre getting revenge. Actually, no. Lysandre wants to get revenge but not this way. We're in a typical laser-shield cell, not the torture room. Somehow it hasn't blocked out my abilities, but if I use them I get shocked. Don't ask e how they did it. I could use them inside here, but not to the outside, and James, why are you thinking about Jessie in a bikini?"

All of them turned to the purple haired male with Jessie blushing furiously, "what?!"

"Yes, I'm a Psychic and an Aura user, the reason I can understand pokemon is because of that. And about the things I said in the classroom earlier… forget about it. I'm not giving that up easily. Jax is one of my friends, I met him when he left his village running away from his people." she took a breath in and snickered a little when she saw Alain's confused face, "he found an injured Absol, but no one there would want to help the disaster pokemon! He was so disappointed with them he left, and went on his own journey. Meeting me and some other people."

"Other people?" he asked, "like who?"

"Skyler, Victor, Rose and Melissa, actually we were a great group, I met Skyler when she almost died, me and Jax found her at our camp, she's badly bruised and beaten upm but she refused to talk about why, we didn't dare to ask; I could know what happened with my abilities but I chose not to. She stayed with us for a while and luckily, me and Jax were on a winning streak and we would win at least a million pokedollars each week so there wasn't much of a financial problem. Plus she cooks great! Eventually she opened up to us and you'll never believe what happened.

"She said she was chased by the legendary pokemon Zekrom's lightning, in fact it's a miracle she's alive. She got struck when she was playing in the woods, then suddenly a thunderbolt came down and hit her. She survived it and made it to us, and travelled with us together. Soon I found out the aura abilities in them; that's why she survived, her aura healed her, not enough to save her completely but she's out of the danger zone."

"The other three?"

"Victor's not that complicated, Skyler wanted to catch a Dewott that we found, it ran away into the woods, but it came back running from the other direction. Out of curiousity I went to see, I saw him running towards the Dewott, and I was in the middle of them. It… was painful for a few days. He hits hard, really. Then we found out that he was born blind, somehow he can see. Thanks to our combined aura we were able to give him his sight, and also enhanced his aura, then he travelled with us to show his gratitude."

"Wait, who? Have I met them before? Are they in my class?"

"They're late comers," she replied yawning, "Rose and Melissa are actually sisters, they didn't have aura but they're excellent hand-to-hand combat fighters. Said something about self-defense from the place where they were. Never wanted to know. They grew up in a strip club, and it was disgusting. They escaped, and they were orphans, their parents got killed in a car accident and they're adopted by the people at the club! That's so disgusting! Come to think of it… I'm also an orphan…" she sighed.

"Sorry to hear that…" he replied, confused about how this silver haired girl can tell that truth like it's someone else's story? How used to grief is she?

"It's okay, no hard feelings… I grew up, with my pokemon taking care of me." her voice became gruff, and soft, "they got killed when I was two. Bad man broke into house and killed them, left me to starve and die. He tried kidnapping me but Lucario; who was still a Riolu back then defended me with his life. Cosmog showed up and she took an instant liking to me and chased the bad man away. I grew up surrounded by an Aura pokemon. She trained me and she told me I was talented in it. I learned how to use Psychic as well… even with my power and the strength of my pokemon, people laughed at me whenever they get a glimpse of me. Saying that I was a freak with silver hair and galaxy blue eyes. I tried dying my hair but it would turn back to silver once the color got on."

"That's…" he was at a loss for words, this girl had a way more rough childhood than him.

"A-and I ran away… starting my journey. I was scared; scared of the cruel, real world. I'd say I've blown up at least a dozen PokeCenters at this time because of it. Lucario helped me through it and I was soon wiping the floor with the league. But something happened to my aura when the league was almost finished. My aura leaked, my aura faded. And we all know very well what happens if you lose your aura. You die. It was the source. The source was dying. The Tree Of Beginning was dying. I forfeited the league before I won."

"The Tree Of Beginning…" he muttered, "how old were you?"

"8," she replied light-heartedly, scratching her head in shame, "I may have faked my age when I registered."

Alain was gaping at this point; she swept the league when she was 8?! He glanced at the Rocket Trio, even they were surprised now; he's thinking that they are regretting for chasing Ash and his Pikachu so long that they didn't look for more powerful trainer's pokemon. They really need a break from chasing that twerp through six regions and more.

"Speaking of which." she turned her head to the infamous idiotic Rocket Trio, "why are you doing here? I fully understand why me and Alain are here… but why are you grunts _here_?"

 **Okay, pause-pause-pause-pause! What?! Serenity are you crazy?! You're asking** _ **them**_ **?!**

They turned to the tree, and they were crying at this point, Alain asked, "what happened to you three?"

Unexpectedly they rushed to Serenity who was currently dumbfounded at the moment and wrapped their arms around her, she was shocked at first, but once she regained her breath she sent them flying across the room, she gulped, "ahh! Sorry! I'm… just not used to being touched by other… _humans_ …"

"You've never been hugged before?" Meowth asked rubbing his sore head across the room, "yeow… 'dis twerp sure can hit hard."

"No, why should I?" she laughed nervously looking at her feet, "since when my parents were killed… I was alone, I never had the desire of being loved and cared before. Let alone being _hugged_."

"Your pokemon?" Alain asked.

"They protect me, from harm, yes, but not from myself." she sighed, "they're great fighters… but they're also my family. I got seperated from Rose, Skyler, Melissa and Victor after a year but I kept fighting. I'm going back to prove my people wrong! And… I did it…"

"How did you prove them wrong?" Jessie, from out of nowhere asked, "did you train your pokemon to beat their's? Did you win the league? How?"

She yawned and shifted on her own cell bed, "nope, aren't you worried about getting out of here? I'm not planning on staying for long."

"I'm sure that Ash is getting ready for the breakout. That's why I'm not that worried."

"Well I'm not relying on others, once I get the chance I'm outta here people. But I'm not going back by myself…" she turned to the Rocket Trio, "you guys coming?"

"Of course twe- what's your name again?" James asked shamelessly.

"Serenity," she replied.

"Don't you have any… other names...?" Meowth asked, "where did you come from? Where's ya' hometown?"

"No? And Alola?"

"Ya' know, you somewhat look like it's Champ," the talking cat pokemon continued, her eyes widened as she quickily denied the fact.

"W-what makes you think that I-I'm the Champion?!"

"We read the records, we got 'em before he or _she_ deleted 'em. All we know that the Champ now is somewhat 13, blue eyes, and currently on Mt. Silver. The strange thing is, when the details are deleted, Kalos High started session and all the Elites or missin', too! And at the same time a trainer's licsense under the name Serenity Ryukesaki was registered. You sure there is nothin' wrong with 'dat?"

"Nope, it's all just a coincidence! Why would I be the Champion?"

"Well… what pokemon do you have?"

"... t-that… I…" she stuttered, "what's it to you anyway?! You're just trying to steal my pokemon are you?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're kinda locked in," James rolled his eyes, Alain sighed helplessly next to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked the Trio who nodded vigrously, he asked, "are you sure they want you _for_ your abilities this time? Her pokemon registered at the school are Sylveon, Espeon, Lunala, Lucario, Flareon and Eevee. Anything wrong?" Serenity glared at him.

"EH?!" they yelled, "that's the Champion's Ace pokemon! You _are_ the legendary-aura-psychic champion of Alola! You're none other than Diana Jones!"

"N-no, I'm not," she hissed at them, "almost everyone can find those pokemon. It's just a coincidence."

"Lemme ask ya', has her pokemon been able to use moves out of their moveset?" Meowth asked, "like a Fairy type using an Electric-type-only move?"

"Serenity, what are you not telling me?" he glanced at her who was currently chewing on her fingers to ease the stress.

"W-why should I-I t-tell you?" she snapped back, "I am _not_ Diana Jones, I'm the complete opposite of her!"

"Well _complete_ opposite, from people who still remember the Champion gave us information about how the Champion looked like and acted, you may not look like her but you act completely like her, even battlestyle, pokemon and sense of lonliless, aura guardian and a psychic." James stated, "face it, why are you so scared of being Champion?"

"I-I'm not scared! I-it's just… the media! The stress! Everything is so complicated and I just want to get away from it!"

"You're escaping from reality," said Alain.

"I'm getting _away_ from Champion lifestyle."

"You're not making any sense!"

"You won't know unless you grew up like me, okay?! The people that treated me so bad suffered my torture, and I was _happy_ about it! My world is obviously not rainbows and sunshine like yours. Lysandre almost killed entire Kalos, and that's _nothing_ for me. You build again and start again! Now he's back to get revenge, worse, he's trying to use that machine to turn us against Alola and Kalos, happy? When we're down, the both regions are going down with us. I'm sure my region can take it, but I'm not so sure about yours. Kalos is falling apart without you! And I'm sure because of you three they confirmed me as the Champion _now_!"

"And the rumours about you in Mt. Silver…? Is it fake?"

"Not entirely…" she sighed and sank back to the ground, "I trained there for a while, to train my aura. No one was with me, I entrusted my pokemon with my Elites, no one has beaten them or me. I was able to concentrate until I saw the Zygarde incident. I came back down. Deleted all my information and started anew. I missed the journeys that awaited me when I was younger."

"Then… your appearance?" Jessie asked.

"Silver, whatever I do it's still silver," she chuckled bitterly. "I use aura to hide my real identity, it's not that hard."

"You mean having red ends?" Alain raised an eyebrow, "when I was being held fugitive your aura was unstable for a second, and showed your true identity for a split second. I thought I was going crazy."

"Fuck," was all she could say at the moment. "Not used to it, but I was born that way. It's the only reminder I have from my parents."

"... who are your parents, anyway?" Alain asked.

Her head sunk even further, "Delia… and Giovanni."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wait for it…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WHAT?!"

"Your parents aren't dead!" Jessie shrieked.

"Your mother is Ash's mother!" Alain gulped.

"You're 'da Twerp's sister?!"

Your father is our boss!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wait for it again… (Arceus I am so mean)**

" **Author, you're being lazy…" Alain tapped his foot.**

" **Sorry! Back with the story!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WHAT?!" it was her turn to yell, "AM I HEARING THINGS?! My-mom-is-Ash's-mother-that-means-I'm-his-sister?!"

"And if your dad is Giovanni… that means…" Jessie gulped and suddenly got on her knee, "we're sorry for treating you like that Mini-boss! Does that mean that the Twerp is the boss's son?!"

"What?!" she yelled again, "what is going _on_?! I don't look anything like him! And _what_?! I have a _fucking_ brother?! Why are you three in here again?!"

"The boss said that we served our purpose, always failed our mission…" Meowth played at his claws. "So here we are…"

Alain and Serenity are at a loss of words, Serenity's face grew even more paler. Her parents aren't dead? She's Ash's sister? And worst of all… her father is leader of Team Rocket?! But they don't look anything alike! They look _nothing_ that's _nothing_ alike! _Let's hope our friends get here soon. Or I'll meet my so-called "father" soon…_ _Fuck everything here._

"A-are you _sure-sure_?" she asked in a dumbstruck matter, "I've lost my parents _after_ Ash was born…" Jessie put a hand on her chin in deep thought.

She said, "we're not that sure, we looked through the databases but there's nothing about the boss having a child, let alone two."

"Does that mean that why Giovanni is so obssesed with Ash's Pikachu is because of Ash himself? Not his Pikachu? Does he only want Pikachu to lure Ash into his hands? Or both?" Alain cut in and asked, trying to wrap all this information around his head. "Does Giovanni himself know?"

Serenity shook her head, "no, actually I only found out about my parent's names from hacking into the birth records, my _actual_ dad was dead years ago before I was born, if I'm not wrong, Giovanni's my adoptive father…" she lowered her head, "... I checked the records again, and found out that he changed his surname once. Before Ash was born."

Alain asked, "to what?"

"Ketchum," she replied, "Ash's surname is Ketchum, right?" Alain nodded. "That means Ash's father _is_ Giovanni."

"It's… unbelievable," Alain bit his lip, "he's nothing like his father, what about you?"

"From hearing all and telling you all of that, I have no idea," she sighed and groaned once more. "I'm willing to believe that my parents are dead, I don't want to let the grief and curiousity get over me; 'curiousity kills the Meowth', ever heard of it?"

"Hey!" Meowth yelled in protest.

"Okay… I'm wiping all of your memories."

"What?!" they all yelled, Meowth gulped, "you're not serious!"

"Joking," she rolled her eyes, "I can't wipe all of your memories, even if I want to it will drain me from all of my aura." she snickered a little as they all sighed out of unneeded relief, she dropped the bombshell in their little amusement. "How are we going to get out of here?"

As on cue, a machinery sound was heard and the bars were suddenly deactivated, a grunt stepped in with a Kadabra behind him, "Serenity and Alain," he said in a monotone. "The boss requested to see you."

The Kalos Champion and the now-exposed Champion raised their eyebrows in mock and Alain snarled, "what makes you think we'll come without a fight?" Serenity growled and if she could move her hands freely, she'd pull the middle finger, but one thought came to her mind. Her eyes glowed blue and the grunt was sent flying back to the wall, cracking it.

The trio and Alain looked at her dumbfounded, she proceeded to snap the shackles off of them as she bolted for the outside, "come on! We don't have all day!"

They were still in shock however, James only could blurt out, "whoa."

* * *

 **Preview for next chapter!**

" _Alain, what's wron-" Serenity swallowed as the Kalos Champion's voice was cut off followed by a sound of crashing, she turned to see Alain on the ground, blood trickled down his forehead, "Alain!" she could only blurt out as her own consciousness was lost in a second._

* * *

" _You two are not going alone," Ash stated as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder confidently, ready for a battle. Skyler and Jax exchanged confused glances as the rest of the gang walked front. "We're getting revenge as well. Team Rocket needs to pay!"_

* * *

" _We have to save the Twerps!" James squeaked as he ducked another laser that was aimed for his head. Jessie and Meowth looked at him like he was crazy. "They saved us, we have to repay the favor!" they finally caved as they nodded. "We have to get our pokemon first!"_

* * *

 **Nyxn: Okay, we're done, everyone come out and say the outro.**

 **Mew: Wait, why am I here?!**

 **Lunala: Beats me.**

 **Serenity's Sylveon: Are you doing drugs?**

 **Nyxn: No! I am** _ **not**_ **!**

 **Jax: I thought you were for a second.**

 **Nyxn: I'm 15! What makes you think I do drugs?!**

 **Skyler: Cliffhanger.**

 **Rose: Anger issues.**

 **Victor: Everything about you.**

 **Nyxn: …**

 **Mew: We got her.**

 **Chara: Are you serious? You dragged me here for this?**

 **Serenity & Alain: Why don't you try getting captured? We're kinda in the middle of life-and-death.**

 **Jax: Fair point. Are we going to do this or what? No? I'm going to get pizza! Cya!**

 **Nyxn: *drags Jax's collar to prevent him from walking out the fourth wall* No you're not!**

 **Bonnibel & Alexandra: Why are we here?**

 **Pikachu: Lol.**

 **Ash: Finally we get a scene!**

 **Serena: Ash! Be a bit more mature will you?**

 **Bonnie & Clemont: Sorry we can't be there when Team Rocket attacked! Luminose gym needs us!**

 **Nyxn: STOP EVERYONE YOU'RE RUINING THE OUTR-**

 **Ash: Since when do you have outros?**

 **Pikachu: Beats me.**

 **Ash: And** _ **who's**_ **my dad now?!**

 **Serenity: Crap he's onto it.**

 **Meowth: Yeah, might as well tell 'em that you're his-**

 **Serenity: Shut it or I'll blast you to the depths of hell personally.**

 **Ash: Tell me what?**

 **Alain & Team Rocket Trio: NOTHING!**

 **Serenity's Lucario: What is going on?**

 **Serena's Sylveon: I have no idea, apart from the fact tha Serenity's about to blow Meowth into oblivion.**

 **Meowth: I thought you were evolved from love!**

 **Nyxn: *Gets extra annoyed* Will you guys quit it?**

 **Mew: I need more dialouge.**

 **Lunala: Same here.**

 **Alain: She's going to blow! Everyone take cover!**

 ***BOOM***

 **Nyxn: *Trying to wrap all of the characters and pokemon in duct tape* Okay! That's a wrap! Please-**

 **Mew: *Telekenisis*** _ **Pun intended.**_

 **Nyxn: PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SOMEONE GET MEW TO SHUT UP!**

 **Mew:** _ **Not unless you get me a cookie.**_

 **Everyone: What?**

 **Nyxn: How did you get free of the duct tape?! That thing's indrestuctible!**

 **Serenity: You may have forgotten some of us are psychic.**

 **Nyxn: Oh, give me a break! Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!**

 **Brock & Misty & May & Max: Did we miss anything?**

 **Iris & Cilan: What happened?**

 **Nyxn: Cut, cut, cut! Won't you guys give it a rest?! Iris and Cilan get back to your date!**

 **Serenity: Is it WishfulShipping or ArmourShipping in this thing?**

 **Nyxn: No idea, everybody please REVIEW your ship, who should I ship?! And you guys and giving me a headache!**

 **Mew: I want that cookie.**

 **Ash: What's ArmourShipping?**

 **Misty & May & Dawn: Something you don't have to know. **

**Serena: Hey! No fair!**

 **Trip: Blame your dumb luck that he's too dense.**

 **Pikachu: Yeah, right. He'll never get a girl in like ten years. Period.**

 **Ash: What are you guys saying about me?**

 **Trip: Crap. Let's bail.**

 **Pikachu: I don't like you that much...**

 **Misty: I want PokeShipping!**

 **Serena: Not in your wildest dreams you aren't.**

 **Mew: I said I want that cookie.**

 **Nyxn: NO.**

 ***Camera breaks***

 **Nyxn: … finally some peace.**

 **Mew: *breaking the fourth wall** _ **again**_ *** I want that cookie…**

 **Nyxn: WHAT THE-**


	7. Secrets and Tragedies

**PokeHigh**

 **Secrets and Tragedies**

 **Nyxn: Okay, let's begin the intr-**

 **Ash: Since** _ **when**_ **did you have an intro?**

 **Nyxn: Not this again…**

 **Mew: I still want that cookie…**

 **Serenity's Lucario: What did I miss?**

 **Serena's Sylveon: A crap ton.**

 **Misty: PokeShipping or ArmourShipping?**

 **Serena: *Thinking*** _ **Please be ArmourShipping! Please be ArmourShipping!**_

 **Nyxn: Neither.**

 **All the girls except for Iris: What?!**

 **Nyxn: Now will you give me a break?! Intro! The damn intro!**

 **Mew: Cookieeeee!**

 **Nyxn: ...**

 ***Camera 2 breaks***

"Are you ready?" Skyler muttered as she strapped her pokeballs onto her belt, "and are you sure you want to do this…?"

Jax nodded firmly but softly, "she gave us our lives we have now, let's repay the favor." footsteps were heard behind them and they jerked their heads out of instinct, they saw Ash, Pikachu and the rest of Serenity's pokemon.

"Why are you here?" Skyler asked bitterly, "if you're trying to stop us it's not going to work, we're going, the worst is that we're going down fighting."

"You two are not going alone," Ash stated as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder confidently, ready for a battle. Skyler and Jax exchanged confused glances as the rest of the gang walked front. "We're getting revenge as well. Team Rocket's going to pay!"

"That's right! Team Rocket has gone too far!" Serena backed her crush up, she had enough of those bitches when she traveled with Ash, but this assault has gone too far, she can't let them have their way this time.

"So where's the base?! We're storming in!" Max added, his Sceptile and Gardevoir nodded behind him, both healed up and ready to go.

Unfortunately most of them can't make it, Brock and Cilan are still recovering, Chara and Bonnibel needs to help to fix the rest of the damage, Clemont and Bonnie are still back in the gym helping their city to calm down. Rose, Melissa and Victor are back in their hometown. Even so, they're still providing mental support.

"We have _no_ idea." they scratched their heads, the group fainted anime style.

"Then where were you going?!" Ash yelled.

"Looking for it?" Skyler snickered. "Seriously, I've already been through all of the reports, and their base is likely in Kalos, thanks to a source…" she eyed them. "Max, you can't go."

"What?!" Max whined, but he knew that this is for his safety.

"What source?" Jax asked, "you didn't tell me about it either."

"It's meant to stay a secret." they both said simultaneously.

 **Meanwhile in Rocket Headquarters.**

"Yay, we're back here!" Serenity cheered sarcastically while Alain groaned. "What happened to you anyway?! What were you doing?!"

"I got hit in the head, does that answer your question?" he snapped, clearly unamused of the fact that he just got hit in the head, it stung. A lot. When they were thinking deeply the sound of metal against metal rang through their ears.

A Rocket grunt stood over them, he was no taller than Alain but he looked like he had climbed Mt Silver for a dozen times over. For fun. His voice was gruff, "the boss has requested to see you two. Better move along, I don't want to keep 'em waitin' if I were you."

They two hissed at the grunt, Alain stopped her from doing anything stupid again. He nodded unwillingly and stood up. The grunt that stood over them scoffed. Leading them to the main office of the Rocket Headquarters. Serenity rolled her eyes in annoyance and winced when they passed a lab that had pokemon that was beaten up. Their eyes shouted "RUN!" when they made eye contact.

When they reached a large gray metal door that had a purple "R" printed on it, the door mechanically opened after the grunt scanned one of his ID cards. Alain noticed and turned away. A plan brewing in his mind. Hopefully this one won't fail like last time.

The grunt threw them in and they face planted the ground, painfully they sat up; to only see the face of Giovanni sitting proudly at his table petting his beloved Persian. When he saw the grunt deliver the two Champions he smirked, dismissing the grunt who saluted in relief and walked away in a hurry.

Alain hissed when he saw him, Serenity was more calm collected and simply turned her head away and asked, "what do you want from us? I don't even know you! WAIT! I doubt that this is revenge for Alain and Ash throwing Lysandre into that bottomless pit right? What's the deal between you and him? He's supposed to be dead in that fucking abyss! Don't tell me that you brought him back to life! If you did, how? Lemme guess, you made a deal with the devil in exchange for him, am I getting answers or no?!"

He looked at her like she was crazy, also impressed of her courage, seemingly that she was so timid in his class days ago and had her Eevee do all the talking. Giovanni didn't get agitated, instead he let out a hearty laugh at her, saying, "my, my, guess your boldness runs in the family! I assume you figured out by now. Why hurt your own daughter? You just had to be a bad girl."

"Does throwing your own Arceus-damned 'daughter' in the cell without her knowing? Yeah, _great_ father," Alain said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt her if I had to, Alain." Giovanni stood up in a slight rage slamming his table in the process, a tick appeared on his forehead which made Serenity scoff at it.

"And _you_ abandoned me when I was a baby, left me alone to die! If it wasn't for Lucario I would be with Arceus at this point! I'd rather suicide than let you kill me if I knew!" she snarled at him, her handcuffs rattling at her fit. "All you Rockets are the same! At least Jessie, James and Meowth know something called 'compassion', does the word ring a bell?"

"That's why they are weak!" Giovanni snapped at her, " _you_ my daughter are going to work for _me_. The same goes for your pesky little friend."

"And what about Ash? You left him with Delia, and she lied to him about his father going on a long, _long_ , journey and hasn't returned yet! Oh, what a _great_ father you are!" Alain couldn't keep silent all the time so he just snapped at him and his sarcasm has never been better in these dire times, "and if you want us to work for you, _newsflash_! Our pokemon aren't with us, so _sorry_ if we can't work with Rattatas or Zubats that you Rockets _only_ can catch!"

"Haha! You're right! I've never noticed that!" Serenity laughed her eyes out much to Giovanni's temper. Alain was smirking at his little victory of ticking off the head of Team Rocket, but that had been a really bad idea. He felt his hair being pulled up and he was in mid air, he gasped in pain as Serenity looked horrified. Alain saw a metal blade being pulled next to his neck. He glanced slightly up to his attacker and saw none other than Lysandre.

"Let him go!" Serenity snarled, trying to throw him off of him by using her aura, but nothing happened. Psychic, nothing happened as well. Alain bared his teeth while trying to get free, but Lysandre has grown stronger over the years.

"I've waited years to get revenge." the orange haired Team Flare boss smirked without a real emotion on his face, "and thanks to Giovanni, I'll finally get it." the blade in his hand grew dangerously close to his neck.

"Not so fast Lysandre." Giovanni stopped him from doing anything drastic yet. He turned to Serenity who was raging at Lysandre and said, "Serenity, or should I say… 'Scarlet', it's your choice. Join us or the boy will die." he smirked again when her expression changed to horror, "you don't want your precious Kalos Champion to die, don't you?"

"Don't listen to him!" Alain roared, despite the knife at his neck. The guts he has can literally scare away a Typhlosion every time. And counting.

Before she can answer an explosion blew the doors out of their hinges, the impact also knocked everyone back, the blade in Lysandre's hands lost it's mark and grazed his face instead. Nonetheless it was a close call. He was a little dazed but overall fine, he glanced up to the people who caused the explosion and was never as relieved as before, he said, "you guys really came."

The raven haired trainer smirked while thrusting out his hand to help the Champion. "Of course I did, I would do anything for a friend."

"Trust me, he _would_ ," Trip said sarcastically. "He's crazy for that kind of stuff."

Alain narrowed his eyes, "and you are…"

"He's Ash's rival in the Unova, apparently called Kanto the 'boonies' or something!" Gary glared at the Unova native who groaned.

Trip grumbled under his breath, "I was immature back then. From what I know when you were his rival, you got ten badges when there were only eight badges to collect. Show off."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ash faked a cough at his two ex-rivals, gaining their attention. "Can anyone recall that we're on a rescue mission?" the two glared one last time at each other before breaking apart unwillingly, whilst Cameron and his Lucario sighed at the duo's rivalry that they've made instantly because of Trip's old catchphrase. And he thought _he_ was the childish one.

Alain got onto his feet and ruffled his messy hair thanks to Lysandre, from the last time he looked Jessie and James were threatening him and wanted payback for how they treated them and because they assaulted the school. They joined for a living, not for unjustified murder. He was about to ask where the girls were but a purple mist soon appeared.

"Everyone get out of here _now_!" Serenity yelled still using her legs to yank the chains away from the grunt's unconscious form. "It's Sleep Powder! And it's a fucking trap! You shouldn't have come in the first place!"

Ash wanted to counter that with "we can't just let you two die at the hands of these lunatics let alone that Lysandre's tech is now back and ready for a comeback", he forced those words at the back of his throat when she was right, that they needed to get out of here _now_. And this was when they noticed at Cameron and Lucario had already made a bolt for it, and they had no pokemon on them since they left it with the girls for safe-keeping. Pikachu, Trip's Serperior and Gary's Blastoise were at the entrance taking care of everything. They cursed their luck for this.

They covered their nose with their hands which the Trio failed to do and the status attack eventually got to them. Ash bolted out of the door, but out of the blue two insect-like robots blocked their path. Alain shuddered at the memory back at Kalos when Ash was almost manipulated for Team Flare's cause.

But this was definitely not the time for miserable flashbacks, before he knew it, his friends started to breathe in the sleeping dust and their balance was unstable. Alain opened his mouth out of accident to gasp but instead he took in a mouthful of it. Drowsiness started to attack his consciousness. Before he hit the ground, he saw Ash running up to each of them worriedly, and another explosion took place of where Ash stood a second ago.

He wanted to scream out but he couldn't.

He couldn't feel anything as his eyelids covered his eyes, drifting into a dreamless slumber.

 **Alain: Time out! What?!**

 **Trip: Not cool.**

 **Gary: What the fuck.**

 **Ash: Are you kidding me? I am now officially "dead"?**

 **Cameron: What'd I miss?**

 **Trip: Nope, Ash at least you're not left to their mercy.**

 **Alain: Fuck I am** _ **so**_ **screwed.**

 **Serenity: Say for yourself. You're here because Lysandre wants revenge.**

 **Ash: Good point.**

 **Gary: Are we interrupting the stor-**

 **Nyxn: Yes you are. Back in the Fourth Wall you go.**

 **Everyone: *groans***

*Time Skip*

(Obviously)

Ash regained his senses when someone covered his mouth, disabling him from yelling or fidgeting. The hand around his mouth let him go when the coast was clear. Ash turned around to see Iris and the other girls worn out outside the base. He yelled at them, his emotion state a little unstable, "we have to save the others! Alain is in there!"

Serena buckled her knees while panting, she blurted out, "w-we can't A-Ash. Not n-now!"

"What do you mean 'NOT NOW'?! They are in there and we have to save them!" he roared, all the girls were taken aback, Pikachu skidded a few steps back too. He'd never seen his trainer like this since… since… uh… hmm… s-since… ah! When that ancient artifact spirit thingy took over him!

 **Pikachu: Are you kidding?**

 **Ash: Yes she is.**

His eyes were crimson red as his anger grew by the second. The yellow electric mouse knew that his partner couldn't think straight. Ash's Bayleef gulped at her human crush, Pignite was stunned due to the fact that Ash is figuratively more "on fire" than him. A fire pig. Bulbasaur was safely on Serena's belt, but he also heard whatever's going on and his pokeball shook a little out of fear. So Pikachu did _one_ thing that he knew to get his trainer back on track.

"Pikachu!" he shrieked, yellow electricity cackled and bounced off his yellow fur and when it fully charged, it hit Ash dead on. All the girls all were again, taking a step back from his infamous thunderbolt.

"Argh!" Ash collapsed after being struck by the "horrors" that his pokemon partner has released. His whole body was burnt to a grey color, his hair was now a horrible after-taste afro which is also super-effective on Dawn, and yellow sparks flashed from his burnt form. This was _not_ cool. Not cool at all.

Iris shook her head dumbstruck. "Come on, let's _carry_ Ash back. Charizard could you help?"

*Time Skip*

(Again)

Alain woke up to the discomfort he was feeling and the Sleep Powder wearing off. He looked around his surroundings and groaned. _Great. Square one._ He thought bitterly. _Again._

"Oh look, the 'mighty' Champion awakes," Trip said sarcastically in the cell of the opposite of Alain. Alain used his hands as a support to get him to sit up. His muscles were still sore from that workout. Alas it was a epic fail, and all of them are captured.

"Lay off of him Trip," Gary said in an annoyed tone, right in the cell next to him.

This was a different cell, the last cell he was in was a singular one that crammed multiple people inside at once. This one was a cell made for one prisoner each, in each cell there was a plank attached to the wall. On both sides of the corridor outside consists a line of cell rooms each.

"Good luck getting out," Trip said sarcastically again while leaning on the titanium wall that built his cell. He never knew he came to school to be prisoners. _Now our only hope is that the girls will get us out or we'll die trying._ He thought glumly.

Gray moaned, "yeah, what a _great_ idea of spending our _lovely_ summer! Now who has a plan of getting us out of this hell hole?"

"Where's Se- Scarlet? She was with us… anyone see her?" Alain asked, looking around the whole area. The two gave a him a confused look and he corrected his sentence. "Serenity. Has anyone seen her?"

"Why are you so nervous with her? I don't think they want her so badly, do they? It's you and Ash they want. I doubt that she is considered a threat to them." Trip pulled at his shackles that kept him prisoner, but no avail. He grunted in defeat after a few tries.

Alain shook his head, "you don't understand. She's more powerful than you think. She's not only just a trainer, she's-"

"Psychic?" Trip raised an eyebrow.

Gary followed suit. "Aura Guardian?"

"Well, that's correct, but that's not the only thing of her that they would consider a threat. Sabrina is a psychic herself, but they have not hunted her down yet. Ash is considered as an Aura Guardian, but I think it was Pikachu they want and Ash has intercepted many of Rockets attacks. One more thing of them is…" Alain swallowed back "Ash is actually Giovanni's son" sentence. They're already being confused enough, they do not need them to cause a riot in here. "Is… that Ash is very talented in being a pokemon master."

Gary smirked, "that I agree, but being his first rival, he has never won a league, once!"

Alain cocked his head, "okay… that I kinda noticed. My Charizard beat his Greninja back then. He is a weird trainer. Every time his had a type-advantage, he loses, it goes with the opposite of it. He always wins every time he is in a type disadvantage. His Goodra battled Sawyer's Slurpuff and it was actually a tie."

"Isn't Slurpuff a Fairy type? Dragon type moves do _no_ damage against it! How could it be a tie?!" Trip protested. "I beat him with my Serperior, who was recently my starter pokemon back then, and it was level _5_ , it beat his Pikachu!"

"It's because someone has been tampering with his pokemon, I don't know. I really don't."

 **Nyxn: I'm not sure whether to turn this into an "Ash Betrayed" story or not. I'm already busy on it, it's named "Elements and Remembrance"...**

 **Ash: Yeah. You resurrected me as a girl in that one. And why did I send Iris to a Shadow Pokemon prison? It's kinda wrong.**

 **Pichu (From Elements and Remembrance, breaking** _ **another**_ **fourth wall): Oh! This is how you look before you died! Omg you look so dense!**

 **(Guardian of Fire) Ash (Also from Elements and Remembrance, also breaking the fourth wall): I rather not talk about it. We still have some revenge on Cilan next. And** _ **you**_ **Pichu, are in** _ **big**_ **trouble! I saw May acting as a fucking whore was bad enough! Iris was being a total bitch! Cilan's next! I don't care about anything about breaking the fourth wall until I get that yellow rat!**

 **Pikachu: … wait what?**

 **Pichu: Ooh! That's him! Can I blow him to bits NOW?!**

 **Ash: Wait no!**

 **(Guardian of Fire) Ash: No. We don't want to interrupt this story do we? Now if you'll excuse me I'll have me some non-traitor lunch. At least Trip was nice enough not to bug me.**

 **Nyxn: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN POKEHIGH?! GET BACK TO YOUR PANEL! NOW!**

"So that…" Alain sighed. "Was crazy."

"What was that bold text?" Gary asked.

"Apparently some people from another universe decided to break the fourth wall," Trip snickered. "Wow you two betrayed Ash in that? And he came back as a _girl_?"

 **(Guardian of Fire) Ash: Ahem.**

"Okay, sorry. Just don't blast me to bits!"

 **That is it. Sorry for the longggggggggggggg-**

 **-ggggggggggggggggggg-**

 **-gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg-**

 **Wait.**

 **So I'm currently working on a Ash betrayed story, check it out and leave reviews! No it is not accepting OCs. If I did I would probably go nuts.**

 **This may go on hiatus until I'm done with that. Bye!**


End file.
